The Music Of Butterfly
by Anonymous Hyuuga
Summary: Hinata merasa pernah mengenal orang itu, tetapi saat ia menanyakan apakah orang itu mengenal dirinya, orang itu mengatakan 'aku tidak kenal', sehingga membuat Hinata malu. Tetapi tidak sampai situ, Hinata tetap merasa yakin bahwa orang itulah yang pernah muncul di masa lalunya. / OOC, AU, Typos, SasuHina.
1. Aren't you Sasuke?

**PROLOG**

_Aku berlari di seputar hutan pinus itu sembari mengejar kupu-kupu berwarna hitam keunguan yang sedang beterbangan. Kupu-kupu itu begitu indah, dan yang aku tahu ia memiliki warna yang cukup langka. Aku belum memilikinya, jadi aku harus menangkapnya!_

_Sedikit lagi tanganku bisa meraihnya di batang pohon yang kira-kira tingginya satu lengan orang dewasa di atas kepalaku. Baru saja aku berjinjit dan ujung jari tanganku menyentuh batang pohon yang dihinggapinya, aku tergelincir karena kondisi tanah awal musim gugur yang cukup licin karena air hujan._

_Aku meringis kesakitan dan spontan menangis saat melihat luka yang sangat kecil di lututku. Meskipun itu luka yang kecil, tetapi ada darah di sana. Aku takut darah._

_"Hey!"_

_Dengan perlahan aku mendongak karena tiba-tiba cahaya matahari yang mulanya menerpa wajahku terhalangi oleh bayangan seseorang. Aku menatap siapa gerangan yang berdiri seenak jidat di depanku. Sedikit terperangah aku dibuatnya. Rambut hitam yang agak mencuat ke atas, kulit seputih kapas, dan wajah tampan khas anak kecil itu membuat kedua pipi kecilku memanas. Kutaksir usianya kira-kira sama denganku._

_Anak laki-laki itu mengulurkan tanganku sambil tersenyum. Ia bertanya, "Kau sedang apa?"_

_Aku menyambut uluran tangannya, berdiri, dan mengibaskan rok katun yang kugunakan agar tanah yang menempel terlepas dari sana sembari memandanginya dari atas ke bawah. Stelan jas dan kemeja, lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang menghiasi kerahnya. Bisa kutebak ia bukan anak sembarang orang. Ia terlihat seperti 'pangeran kecil'._

_"M-mencari kupu-kupu," jawabku dengan tergagap_—_hampir-hampir tak bersuara sambil memandangi jam tangan hijau yang ia gunakan. Pandanganku tak dapat lepas dari benda, yang menurutku bagus, itu._

_"Kupu-kupu? Kau suka kupu-kupu?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan kening. Wajah putihnya terlihat tidak suka saat aku menyebutkan kupu-kupu. Dengan antusias, aku mengangguk dan mendongak ke atas, mencari tahu apakah kupu-kupu cantik itu sudah pergi, dan ternyata sudah. "Kau anak perempuan, 'kan?"_

_Aku menatapnya dengan terheran-heran. Apakah ia tidak bisa membedakan laki-laki dan perempuan? Dengan ragu-ragu, aku mengangguk. Kemudian ia menarik tangannya yang masih menggenggamku, sehingga jarak kami menipis._

_Tiba-tiba, tanpa aku mengerti mengapa, ia mendaratkan bibir mungilnya pada bibirku. Spontan aku merasa terkejut dan segera membelalakkan mata. Namun tubuhku tak bergerak, seakan ciuman itu telah menyulapku menjadi seonggok kayu kering._

_Setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya, ia tersenyum lebar padaku dan berkata dengan polos, "Jadi begitu rasanya ciuman."_

_"A-ah, m-mengapa kau m-menciumku?" tanyaku dengan kedua pipi memerah. Dapat kurasakan tanganku yang masih dalam genggamannya terasa dingin dan berkeringat._

_"Aku hanya ingin tahu rasanya. Kemarin aku melihat Aniiki ku mencium seorang gadis. Saat kubertanya bagaimana rasanya, ia tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum sembari menjentikkan jarinya di dahiku. Seperti ini," katanya sambil menjentikkan jarinya di dahiku._

_"Ah!" pekikku pelan karena kesakitan._

_Anak itu terkikik geli, lalu mengusap dahiku sambil berkata, "Gomen. Kau ingin ini?" ia melepas jam tangan hijau dan dasi kupu-kupu yang ia kenakan, dan memberikannya kepadaku._

_"A-apa ini?" tanyaku sambil memandangi benda di tanganku._

_"Seperti kelihatannya, itu dasi dan jam tanganku," katanya dengan cuek, "Untukmu."_

_"U-untukku?" ulangku, dan ia hanya mengangguk._

_"Usiamu berapa? Kau tinggal di mana?" tak seperti kelihatannya, ia ternyata adalah tuan muda kecil yang cerewet._

_"A-aku t-tujuh tahun. Aku tinggal di sana," jawabku sembari menunjuk ke belakangku, "Agak jauh dari sini. Di belakang hutan pinus."_

_Anak itu mengangguk-angguk, lalu ia menarikku menuju arah yang berlawanan dari rumahku. "Aku delapan tahun. Hey, ikut aku ke rumahku," katanya tanpa berekspresi._

_"D-di mana?" tanyaku sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga mengikutinya dengan berjalan tersaruk-saruk karena luka kecil di kakiku. Aku tak mau lagi melihat luka itu, karena akan membuat aku menangis._

_"Di seberang hutan pinus. Tak jauh dari sini," jawabnya sembari tetap menggiringku ke rumahnya._

_Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya tanpa bisa memprotes. Siapa anak ini? Aku mengetahui namanya saja tidak, tetapi bagaimana mungkin ia mengajakku ke rumahnya? Bahkan tadi ia menciumku dengan seenaknya. Tetapi ya sudahlah, mungkin ia bisa menjadi temanku._

_Baru aku berpikir demikian, anak bemata hitam itu bertanya, "Kau ingin menjadi temanku, 'kan?"_

_Dengan antusias, aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia membalasku dengan senyuman yang sangat manis, lalu kembali menghadap ke depan. Kami tidak lagi berbicara dan hanya terus dan terus berjalan hingga kami sampai di belakang sebuah rumah besar dan mewah yang belum pernah kulihat._

_"Itulah rumahku," katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dan mulai berlari. Aku mengikutinya hanya dengan berjalan cepat karena luka kecil itu menusuk-nusuk kulitku. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang perempuan paruh baya yang mendatangi anak itu dengan terburu-buru. Ia mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi hanya kudengar adalah 'pindah'. Tak lama, ibu itu menarik tangan anak laki-laki tadi dan membawanya dengan cepat ke sebuah mobil besar di depan rumah. Anak tadi menoleh ke arahku dengan pandangan sedih sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Baru beberapa sentimeter mobil itu bergerak, ia melongokkan kepala dari jendela dan berteriak, "Namaku Sasuke!" dan mobil itu menghilang di tikungan jalan._

* * *

**WARNING:**  
OOC, Typos, AU

**DISCLAIMER:**  
Calm down, Kishimoto-sensei. Naruto always belongs to you ^^

**PAIRING:**  
Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

So this is it! **Anonymous Hyuuga** presents:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"THE MUSIC OF BUTTERFLY"**

**PART ONE**

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan mengusap mataku yang masih setengah terpejam. Dengan malas aku menoleh ke samping tempat tidurku dan melihat jam digital yang ada di atas meja kecil itu menampakkan angka 05:00 yang berarti aku harus segera bangun. Setelah menguap dan menggeliat, aku turun dari kasur dan melaksanakan ritual wajibku—mendatangi serangga peliharaanku yang kuletakkan di sebuah 'rumah' yang berupa laci-laci kecil yang kuberi lubang sirkulasi udara.

"Selamat pagi, Mikoto!" kataku pada kupu-kupu cantik berwarna putih dengan corak hijau yang menawan. Pandanganku teralihkan pada kepik berwarna merah tanpa totol-totol hitam, lalu kepada laba-laba kecil berkaki panjang, dan kepada belalang berwarna coklat tua; lalu menyapa mereka satu-satu, "Hai Miki, bagaimana tidurmu? Maru, kuharap kau tidak tidur sampai aku pulang sekolah. Oh astaga Mari, betapa kotornya 'rumah'mu! Aku berjanji akan membersihkannya nanti."

Aku mencintai serangga, dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikan itu sekalipun ribuan lebah menyengatku hingga beratku bertambah tiga puluh dua kilo karena tubuh yang membengkak.

Setelah menyapa serangga-serangga manisku, aku berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarku dan segera membersihkan diri tanpa banyak bicara—tentu saja karena tak ada yang bisa kuajak berbicara. Seusai mandi dan mengenakan seragam SMU ala pelautku, aku berjalan ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk sepupuku, Neji. Ya, aku hanya tinggal berdua dengannya karena urusan pekerjaan Ayahku dan Ayahnya yang memaksa kami hidup sendiri di Jepang.

"Ohayou, Imouto-chan. Kau akan langsung berangkat nanti?" tanya Neji yang segera duduk di bangku meja makan.

"Ohayou, Neji-nii. Ya, aku akan berangkat sendiri nanti," sahutku sambil meremas-remas nasi kepal yang akan kusediakan untuk pagi ini dan juga untuk bekal makan siangku.

"Tak ingin kuantar?" tanya Neji sambil menenggak susu yang sudah kusiapkan lebih dahulu.

Ini adalah tahun pertamaku di SMU. Aku benar-benar tak sabar menjalani kehidupan SMU yang sudah pasti menegangkan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Neji? Ia baru melepas seragam SMU-nya sebluan yang lalu sebagai lulusan terbaik yang memborong tujuh dari sepuluh piala yang ada, dan sedang menikmati masa bebasnya sebelum tahun depan ia harus mendapat predikat sebagai mahasiswa.

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku ingin berjalan kaki saja."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," timpal Neji enteng. Jelas sekali aku tahu ia sebenarnya tak ada niat untuk mengantarku, karena ia ingin malas-malasan sebentar saja. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang sebentar, karena ia memang hampir selalu malas-malasan, atau berkutat dengan kertas-kertas raksasa dengan garis-garis arsitektur yang memusingkan di dalam kamarnya. Ia bilang, sebelum ia masuk kuliah jurusan arsitektur, ia ingin memperdalam pengetahuannya dulu agar ia tidak kaget nantinya.

"Ini," kataku sambil meletakkan piring besar dengan beberapa nasi kepal di atasnya, lalu duduk di depan Neji. "Itadakimasu!"

xxx

Aku berjalan pelan-pelan menyusuri hutan pinus yang masih dingin karena udara pagi. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja melewati jalan lain untuk sampai ke sekolah baruku. Namun aku suka tempat ini. Tempat di mana banyak serangga bersarang. Tempat dengan udara yang menyejukkan dan tempat di mana angin kadang berhembus untuk membelai rambut indigoku yang tergerai bebas.

Kabur-kabut tipis menggantung rendah hingga aku hampir bisa meraihnya dan kumasukkan ke saku kemejaku. Kuhirup udara awal musim gugur yang mulai dingin, tetapi masih ada sisa-sisa kehangatan udara musim panas. Tanpa terasa aku sudah hampir mencapai bibir hutan pinus ini. Aku tersenyum saat melihat batang pohon pinus yang sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun berdiri di sana. Aku merasa yakin itu sudah ada sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun, karena sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku menyebutnya pohon tua.

Tempat ini menyisakan banyak kenangan—setidaknya menurutku—dengan anak laki-laki yang memberiku sebuah dasi dan sebuah jam tangan berwarna hijau yang dulu sangat kusukai. Pohon inilah tempat di mana kupu-kupu bersayap hitam keunguan hinggap satu lengan di atas kepalaku yang saat itu masih sangat pendek. Aku tertawa pelan jika mengingat dulu aku sampai melompat dan berjinjit untuk meraih kupu-kupu itu. Padahal, kalau sekarang aku tinggal mengulurkan tanganku dan mengambilnya di depan dadaku.

Sembari menghela napas dan tetap mempertahankan senyum penuh kerinduan dan pendambaan, aku berjalan hingga keluar dari hutan pinus itu. Aku menatap ke depan dan mendapati rumah tua besar yang sepuluh tahun yang lalu sangat mewah dan terawat tetapi kini telah tertutupi tanaman merambat yang tumbuh dengan liar. Beberapa jendelanya sudah tampak pecah, dan dindingnya terlihat kotor. Beberapa tiang penyangga yang terbuat dari kayu besar terlihat sudah rapuh dan mungkin dalam hitungan bulan akan segera roboh menimpa sesuatu di bawahnya.

Rumah itu rumah milik _Sasuke_, 'kan?

Dengan senyuman getir yang kini menghiasi bibirku, aku melanjutkan perjalanan, berusaha untuk melepaskan pikiranku dari rumah yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi misteri untukku.

xxx

Aku berjalan dengan takut-takut melalui pintu gerbang utama sekolah besar yang bernama seperti kota ini,

Konoha. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku, murid-murid dengan pakaian yang sama dengan yang aku kenakan tengah bersenda gurau, saling menyapa, dan tertawa keras-keras. Aku merasa iri dengan mereka semua karena memiliki teman. Sedangkan aku? Tak ada satupun orang yang aku kenali di sini.

"Sasuke-ku-u-u-u-n-n-n!"

"Waaaah, tampanya-a-a!"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Ada beberapa hal yang menarik perhatianku.

Pertama, suara bising dari sebagian besar siswi Konoha yang berteriak-teriak heboh.

Dan kedua, nama yang mereka teriakkan.

_Sasuke_.

Tiba-tiba aku terlonjak saat menyadari degup jantungku menjadi semakin tak teratur. Tadi kubilang tak ada satupun yang kukenali di sini. Atau mungkin _ada_?

xxx

"H-hajimemashite, wa-watashi no n-namae wa Hyuuga Hinata desu. D-douzo yoroshiku," ujarku malu-malu di depan kelas saat memperkenalkan diri.

"Silakan duduk," ujar guru bernama Yamato itu dengan ramah kepadaku yang hanya membalas dengan anggukkan.

Murid-murid di kelasku pun satu persatu memperkenalkan diri. Beberapa dari mereka tentu sudah saling mengenal. Tetapi tetap saja, 'kan, ada yang semacam diriku ini?

Setelah sesi perkenalan diri, Yamato-sensei memulai pelajaran pertama kami di SMU, sosiologi. Dengan semangat aku mengikuti pelajaran tanpa sekalipun buyar konsentrasiku. Aku begitu bersemangat jika memikirkan ini adalah hari-hari pertamaku di masa SMU, dan jika mengingat Neji sudah memperoleh piala selemari pakaian atas prestasi akademik yang ia capai. Aku harus mampu menyaingi sepupu laki-lakiku itu!

Tak memedulikan pandangan di sekitarku, aku tetap memperhatikan Yamato-sensei yang bergerak ke sana-ke mari dengan kedua tangan terus menerus digerakkan untuk memberikan materi pertama sosiologi kami. Dengan giat pula aku mencatat tiap-tiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir Yamato-sensei. Beberapa siswa di belakangku memanggilku sambil berbisik dengan nada nakal yang sangat menjijikkan. Ya, tentu saja aku bukan gadis murahan, sehingga aku hanya diam dan—lagi-lagi—tetap memperhatikan pelajaran.

xxx

"Sasuke-ku-u-u-u-n!"

Lagi-lagi nama itu diserukan. Tidak sebelum masuk sekolah, tidak saat jam makan siang, selalu nama itu yang diserukan. Aku menjadi semakin penasaran dengan rupa seorang 'Sasuke' yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan teriakan anak-anak perempuan SMU Konoha. Aku berusaha memicingkan mata, seakan dengan itu pandanganku bisa menembus kerumunan siswi yang mengerumuni 'Sasuke' itu.

Akhirnya aku berjalan ke arah kantin melewati mereka dengan sekali-sekali mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Dapat kulihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik tengah membubarkan kerumunan itu. Mungkinkah itu yang namanya Sasuke? Hah, berarti bukan Sasuke yang 'itu'! Aku pun berjalan dengan gontai karena kecewa, karena bukan 'tuan muda kecil' yang kutemui di hutan pinus-lah Sasuke yang _ini_.

"Minggir! Sasuke-teme ingin ke kantin!"

Teriakan itu menghentikan langkahku. Aku menghadap ke belakang, dan mendapati laki-laki berambut kuning itulah yang berteriak. Jadi intinya, ia bukan Sasuke! Masih ada harapan! Saking senangnya menunggu-nunggu sang empunya nama Sasuke, jantungku berdegup kencang, hingga akhirnya kerumunan itu terbelah, dan menampakkan sosok yang berkilauan.

Rambut hitam sedikit mencuat ke atas. Mata hitam. Kulit seputih kapas. Wajah tampan.

Tidak salah lagi.

Aku segera berlari menghampirinya dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia menatapku dengan kening berkerut, sedangkan para gadis yang tadi melihatku dengan kening berkerut yang jelas beda artinya.

"S-Sasuke-s-san! K-kau m-masih ingat aku?" tanyaku dengan mata berbinar-binar dan jantung berdebar-debar.

Ia membelalakkan matanya sebentar, memandangiku dari atas ke bawah, dan kembali ke atas—ke arah mataku. Ia kembali mengerutkan kening dan memicingkan matanya. Ia hendak membuka mulut dan aku berharap-harap cemas, tetapi ia kembali mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Aku tidak kenal," katanya kemudian dengan nada dingin yang membekukan seluruh denyut nadiku.

Hatiku mencelos mendengar itu. Detak jantungku yang semula berdegup kencang akhirnya seperti berhenti seketika sehingga aku yakin aku bisa mati dalam hitungan detik. Seluruh panca indraku seakan mati rasa. Pandanganku kabur—bukan oleh air mata, lidahku kelu, kulitku seakan tak bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang menyebar, hidungku tak mampu mencium wangi musim gugur yang aku sukai, dan indra pendengaranku hampir-hampir tak bisa mendengar derai tawa dari tiap-tiap bibir kaum hawa yang menatap sinis ke arahku.

"Sudah, jangan hiraukan mereka!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengembalikanku ke alam sadar. Suara perempuan. Ia menepuk pundakku, dan mengembalikan semua fungsi dari panca inderaku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sepasang mata _emerald green_ tengah menatap lembut ke arahku sembari tersenyum. Angin musim gugur yang bertiup menggoyangkan rambut merah mudanya yang cantik. "Aku juga sering ditolak, kok!"

Kalimat yang terakhir itu sukses membuatku _sweatdrop_.

xxx

Aku tak bisa menelan nasi kepal yang tadi aku buat dan kini berada di mulutku. Bahkan rahang bawahku tak mau melaksanakan pekerjaannya sebagai alat bantu kunyah. Ternyata tidak semua panca inderaku kembali pada fungsinya. Buktinya lidahku masih tak dapat mengecap rasa. Dengan kesal aku menelan hasil kunyahanku yang tak sempurna secara paksa, lalu menutup kotak makanku.

Aku menoleh ke arah jendela di samping tempat dudukku di kantin. Tak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya ada lapangan luas berumput yang sepertinya jarang di datangi. Berarti ada banyak serangga di sana. Aku tersenyum jika memikirkan itu. Kutopangkan daguku di atas telapak tanganku dan kulayangkan pandang ke tanah lapang di sana.

Andaikan aku masih seorang gadis tujuh tahun yang bebas melakukan apa pun, aku akan berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke sana dan mencari serangga sambil tertawa-tawa. Namun kenyataan bahwa aku berumur _tujuh_ belas tahun, membuatku menghela napas dan berkata '_tidak mungkin_' dalam hati.

"Wah Teme, tempat kita sudah ditempati."

Sejenak lamunanku buyar. Aku menoleh ke arah kiri dan mendapati laki-laki berambut kuning tadi tengah celingukkan. _Sial_! Kalau ada dia, pasti ada Sasuke di sini! Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya!

Dan ternyata benar, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah _stoic_ muncul di belakangnya. Ia menatapku dengan dingin, dan aku rasanya akan membeku saat ini juga.

"Hey," ujarnya. Oh, itu adalah kata pertama yang disebutkan _Sasuke_-ku saat pertama kali bertemu, dan kini Sasuke yang palsu ini juga menyebutkannya. Aku mendongak menatap mata hitamnya sebelum ia berkata, "Minggir, ini tempatku dengan Dobe."

Aku mengangguk dengan gelagapan dan segera berdiri dengan kikuk sampai-sampai aku tersandung kaki kursi, tetapi tidak sampai terjatuh.

"Teme, kau jahat sekali! He adik kelas yang manis. Kau di sini saja, tetapi perbolehkan kami duduk di sini, ya?" kata orang yang dipanggil 'Dobe' oleh si Sasuke Palsu—begitu saja, ya aku menyebutnya?

Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk, namun segera menggeleng dan berkata, "T-tidak, ak-aku pergi saja."

"Jangan berisik," ujar si Sasuke Palsu singkat sambil menahan pundakku—agar duduk lagi—dan menempatkan diri di depanku.

Dengan mata terbelalak aku kembali duduk di tempatku semula. Aku memperhatikan ia membuka makanan kotak yang ia beli dari kantin. Ia mendesah keras saat melihat isinya. Entah mengapa pandanganku rasanya tak ingin lepas darinya. Aku ingin… selalu memandangnya.

"Ada apa melihatku?" tanya si Sasuke Palsu saat menyadari sedari tadi memandanginya dengan seksama.

Aku meneguk ludah dan menyangkal, "A-ah ti-tidak!"

"Kau jangan galak-galak pada adik kelas, Teme. Nanti ia tidak akan menjadi salah satu _fans_ mu, lho!" kata si Dobe—aku tidak tahu namanya—dengan nada memperingatkan. Kemudian si Dobe melirik ke arahku dan berkata sambil tersenyum, "Atashi wa Namikaze Naruto desu!"

"A-ah. N-namaku H-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata. Yoroshiku!" sambutku ramah sambil tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" kata Namikaze Naruto sambil menyikut lengan si Sasuke Palsu. Si Sasuke Palsu yang mulutnya masih dipenuhi teriyaki pun melirik kesal ke arah Naruto yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

Ia menelan makanannya, mengelap bibirnya menggunakan sapu tangan yang ia keluarkan dari saku kemejanya dengan elegan, lalu berkata, "Bukankah gadis ini bilang bahwa ia mengenalku?"

Seketika itu juga wajahku memerah sempurna. Aku tak sanggup menatapnya dan melarikan diri dengan cara menundukkan kepalaku. Dapat kubayangkan si Sasuke Palsu menyeringai jahat di depanku, lalu ia berteriak hingga seluruh penjuru kantin mendengar, 'hey, gadis ini melupakanku!' dan seisi kantin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan tiap kali aku berjalan di depan mereka, mereka akan menertawakan aku hingga isi perut mereka keluar.

"Kau mengenal Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan nada heran, menghapuskan bayangan mengerikan tadi.

Aku tak menjawab ataupun memberikan tanggapan berupa gerakan. Yang kutahu saat ini aku mulai terisak—entah apa alasannya. Bodoh, mengapa menangis di tempat seperti ini? Mungkinkah _feeling_-ku yang mengatakan bahwa laki-laki di depanku adalah bocah delapan tahun yang selama ini kucari begitu kuat? Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas aku merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang duduk di depan seorang yang mempermalukan aku di depan berbelas-belas gadis SMU.

"Kau pundung?" tanya si Sasuke Palsu tanpa bersalah. Aku dapat merasakan ia memandangku dingin dengan satu alis diangkat. Tak lama, aku melihat di bawah daguku ada sebuah tangan putih dengan telapak tangannya menghadap ke atas. Tangan itu perlahan menyentuh daguku dengan jari-jari panjangnya dan mengangkat daguku hingga kini aku kembali menghadap wajahnya. Ia tampak sedikit terkejut melihat air mata yang masih menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

"Wah ternyata ia menangis! Sepertinya ia sedih kau berbuat kasar seperti tadi, Teme!" kata Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya. Ingin rasanya aku menghajarnya di sini karena seenaknya berkata seperti itu. _Aku bukan menangisinya karena ia kasar!_ "Sepertinya aku harus pergi dan membiarkanmu memecahkan masalahmu sendiri, Teme. Heh, lihat gadis berambut merah muda itu! Cantik sekali ia! Ah, aku akan menghampirinya!"

Kulihat Naruto berdiri dan berjalan ke arah gadis yang tadi mengembalikan fungsi empat inderaku setelah sebelumnya ia menyambar kotak berisi makanan yang sepertinya juga ia beli bersama Sasuke.

"E-eh! Dobe!" si Sasuke Palsu berseru salah tingkah saat temannya meninggalkannya. Lalu karena menyadari Naruto tidak mendengar, si Sasuke Palsu menghela napas dan membanting punggungnya ke sandaran bangku yang keras.

Aku kembali menoleh ke sebelah kiri dan melihat gadis yang dihampiri Naruto tengah menyelipkan sejumput rambut ke belakang telinganya sembari tersenyum malu-malu. Aku merasa Naruto sedang merayunya. Ah, dasar laki-laki.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanya si Sasuke Palsu, memaksa aku untuk kembali menatapnya. Kulihat keningnya berkerut semakin dalam. Jelas sekali ia kesal padaku karena telah membuatnya ditinggal berdua saja denganku.

Dingin sekali ia. Tak banyak bicara. Jarang tersenyum. Jelas sekali ia bukan _Sasuke_-ku. Itu kata otakku. Tetapi firasatku mengatakan yang lain.

"Ak-aku t-tidak apa-apa. G-gomen na sai, k-kalau aku mengganggu," kataku sambil kembali menunduk. Jari jemariku mencengkeram kotak makanku yang tak berdosa dengan sangat erat.

"Ya. Kau mengganggu. Sangat mengganggu," timpal si Sasuke Palsu, membuat aku terlonjak. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menangis. Namun kubatalkan semua air mataku turun dari mataku.

Sambil memaksakan senyum dan kembali duduk tegak, aku berkata padanya sambil bangkit berdiri, "K-kalau begitu, a-aku akan pergi."

"Jangan bertindak seenaknya," katanya sambil mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku. Ia tidak sedikitpun menoleh ke arahku, malahan ia menghisap minuman dingin di depannya menggunakan sedotan. "Kau pikir aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau pergi?"

Lagi-lagi hatiku mencelos saat mendengar nada tajam dalam bicaranya. Terlebih lagi kini kepalanya mendongak dan menatapku dengan mata hitamnya yang dingin—sama sekali berbeda dengan mata jenaka milik _Sasuke_-ku.

Akhirnya, untuk yang kedua kalinya si Sasuke Palsu membuat aku kembali duduk setelah berdiri.

"Aku harus mulai dari mana?" aku mendengar si Sasuke Palsu menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri. Oh, ternyata ia juga tukang penggerutu? Jelas sekali ia bukanlah anak berumur delapan tahun yang sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku!

Sambil menunggu ia—yang sepertinya sedang—memikirkan kalimat untuk memulai perbincangan, aku kembali membuka kotak makanku yang berisi nasi kepal, dan berniat memakannya meskipun aku malas makan—lidahku sudah kembali dapat merasakan. Tetapi lebih baik aku makan daripada merasa canggung dengan laki-laki sok elegan ini.

"Mengapa tadi kau tidak memakannya?" tanyanya. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan bahan untuk diperbincangkan. Tetapi sayangnya ini tidak penting.

"T-tidak apa-apa," sahutku cepat sambil menggigit nasi kepalku.

"Boleh kucoba?" tanya si Sasuke Palsu dengan nada canggung. Kurasa ia hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan Naruto dilihat dari caranya meminta bekalku. Apakah ia tidak tahu kalau laki-laki dan perempuan memakan bekal bersama, terlihat seperti berpacaran? Ataukah ia dan Naruto sering berbagi makanan bersama? Bayangan yang terakhir itu membuat bulu romaku berdiri.

Tanpa sadar aku mengangguk dan membiarkannya mengambil nasi kepal di kotak makanku dengan sumpitnya. Lalu ia memakannya dengan sangat kusyuk. Seperti berdoa. Bodoh.

"Enak," komentarya singkat setelah menelan satu gigitan, "Mau bertukar makanan?"

Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Apa-apaan ini? Si Sasuke Palsu mengajakku bertukar makanan? Yang benar saja?! Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Dengan cepat aku memberenggut dan berkata, "Tidak!"

Si Sasuke Palsu menatapku dengan pandangan mengancam sehingga aku membelalak dan menurunkan kotak makan yang sedari tadi kuangkat untuk mencegahnya memakannya.

"Kau tidak mau, eh?" tanya si Sasuke Palsu dengan dingin sambil menatap tajam ke arahku.

"B-baiklah," bisikku sambil mendorong kotak makanku kepadanya, "T-tapi a-ada yang sudah kugigit!"

"Tak masalah," katanya sembari mendorong makanannya padaku, "Mungkin akan terasa lebih enak."

Dan seketika itu juga wajahku memerah seperti tomat. Dengan kesal aku memakan teriyaki yang semula menjadi makanan si Sasuke Palsu. Aku terperanjat saat merasakan rasa menjijikkan ini di dalam mulutku. Dengan cepat aku melongokkan kepala ke luar jendela di sebelahku dan memuntahkannya. Pantas saja si Sasuke Palsu terlihat kesal saat melihat makanan ini tadi. Aku menatapnya yang melihatku dengan pandangan berusaha-sok-tidak-peduli, tetapi jelas sekali bibirnya yang mengkerut dan pipinya yang agak menggembung membuktikan bahwa ia sedang menahan tawa.

"I-itu t-tidak lucu!" bentakku dengan suara minim dan wajah memerah. Kali ini si Sasuke Palsu tak dapat menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa meledak-ledak hingga seisi kantin menoleh ke arah kami dan memandang Sasuke Palsu dengan terkejut, seakan-akan inilah kali pertama ia tertawa.

Sambil mengusap air matanya dan berdeham keras—kembali sok elegan!—Sasuke Palsu berkata dengan diselingi sedikit tawa kecil, "Kalau begitu, makanlah bersamaku."

Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Aku merutuki diriku sendiri saat mendapati wajahku memanas mendengar itu.

"M-makan s-saja sendi—uph," seketika kata-kataku berhenti karena si Sasuke Palsu memasukkan sepotong nasi kepal ke dalam mulutku dengan sumpit_nya_. Dengan sumpitnya!

"Jangan berisik," ujarnya—kembali dingin—lalu kembali memasukkan nasi kepal ke dalam mulutnya.

Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar hebat saat ini. Entah mengapa kenyataan bahwa ia dingin, tak berperasaan, dan bermata tajam membuatku semakin yakin bahwa ialah _Sasuke_ yang kucari.

xxx

"Mengapa sedari tadi kuperhatikan kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Neji yang tiba-tiba kulihat tengah bersandar di kusen pintu kamar sambil melipat tangannya dan memandangku datar.

Aku bergegas menyembunyikan kotak tempat aku meletakkan dasi dan jam tangan _Sasuke_-ku ke belakang punggungku, dan berkata sambil tertawa canggung, "O-oh a-ah t-tidak!"

"Jangan kau bilang kalau kau bertemu dengan anak umur delapan tahun, yang sering kau ceritakan, itu di sekolahmu," kata Neji sekan mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan di dalam otakku.

"M-mungkin ya, mungkin tidak," kataku sambil kembali memejamkan mata dan tersenyum dengan pipi memanas.

"Kurasa jawabanmu 'ya', karena pipimu memerah," kata Neji. Aku membuka mataku dan terlonjak saat mendapati Neji sudah duduk di depanku, di atas ranjangku. Cepat sekali!

"A-aku t-tidak tahu pasti," kataku dengan wajah semakin memanas karena wajah Neji yang sangat dekat denganku. Sekalipun ia sepupuku, tetapi tetap saja kenyataan bahwa kami berlainan jenis dan kami berada di atas ranjang membuatku merasa gugup.

"Maksudmu, kau tidak tahu ia benar-benar anak itu atau bukan?" tanya Neji lagi, kali ini sambil memainkan ujung rambut panjangku dengan jari-jarinya.

Aku mengangguk pelan-pelan, masih merasa gugup dengan kedekatannya saat ini denganku.

"Berarti kau harus mencobanya," kata Neji.

Dengan heran aku mengerutkan kening dan bertanya, "M-mencoba a-apa?"

"Mencoba menciumnya agar kau tahu ia sama atau tidak dengan yang merebut ciuman pertamamu. Seperti ini," kata Neji sambil mencium bibirku singkat. Aku membelalakkan mata dan tidak mampu bergerak saat Neji mencium bibirku. Kemudian ia melepaskannya dan terkekeh sambil berkata jahil, "Kena!"

Lalu ia keluar dari kamarku sambil tertawa-tawa.

_Pervert brother_!

xxx

Ini adalah hari kesepuluhku menjadi murid SMU. Dan saat ini aku hendak mengakhiri hari kesepuluh ini. Sampai saat ini perjalanan hidupku sebagai siswi SMU baru masih datar dan tidak menarik. Satu-satunya yang membuatku merasa beda adalah, sejak aku memakan nasi kepalku bersama si Sasuke Palsu, sekarang aku dekat sekali dengannya dan Naruto. Hampir setiap waktu aku berjalan di antara mereka berdua. Awalnya aku sempat menolak, tetapi Tuan-Sok-Elegan-Yang-Pemaksa-dan-Penggerutu memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya dan Naruto. Ia bilang, jika terlalu sering berduaan dengan Naruto, fans nya akan berkurang karena menganggapnya mengalami gangguan seksualitas.

Pandangan iri dari para siswi Konoha—baik kakak kelas maupun yang seangkatan—lah yang membuatku merasa semakin spesial. Ha-ha, akhirnya aku bisa membalaskan dendamku karena mereka sudah membuat aku malu setengah mati sata itu karena ditertawakan.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai dua, tempat kelasku berada, saat hendak turun untuk pulang. Tiba-tiba pandanganku teralihkan pada sebuah ruangan musik yang biasanya gelap saat ini terang benderang. Jujur saja, aku belum pernah memasukinya, sehingga saat melihat sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna putih di dalamnya, aku merasa takjub. _Sudah lama aku tidak memainkan piano untuk serangga-seranggaku sejak pianoku rusak_.

Sesaat kemudian, kakiku menuntun aku menuju ke depan pintu ruangan itu, sedang tanganku terangkat untuk menyentuh _handle_ pintu. Namun sayangnya, itu terkunci. Dengan kesal aku berjalan menjauh namun segera terpikir olehku untuk meminta izin menggunakan ruang musik kepada Kurenai-Sensei, sang guru musik.

Dengan riang aku berjalan ke ruangan guru di lantai bawah. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan membukanya, aku yang segera menemukan Kurenai-sensei sedang berbincang-bincang dengan guru sejarah, Asuma-sensei. Sepertinya gosip yang beredar seputar hubungan mereka benar. Eh, fokus, Hinata.

"S-sumimasen, Kurenai-sensei," kataku dengan suara yang hampir hilang.

Kurenai-sensei berbalik badan dan tersenyum kepadaku sembari berkata, "Ada apa, Hinata?"

"A-ano, b-bolehkah aku m-menggunakan ruang musik?" tanyaku takut-takut.

Sepertinya Kurenai-sensei tidak ingin lama-lama diganggu. Ia segera menyerahkan kunci pintu ruang musik kepadaku, dan berkata, "Bertanggung jawablah dengan apa yang kamu gunakan. Setelah selesai, kunci kembali pintunya dan kembalikan padaku. Aku pulang pukul empat sore, mengerti?"

"H-ha'i," kataku sambil membungkuk, "A-arigatou gozaimasu!"

Aku pun setengah berlari ke ruang musik di lantai dua. Kurasakan jantungku berdebar-debar saat memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci di pintu. Aku pun memutarnya, mencabutnya, dan membuka pintu surga itu. Setelah aku memasukkan kunci itu ke saku kemejaku, kuhirup dalam-dalam harum pendingin ruangan di ruang musik itu, lalu kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam, dan setelahnya kututup pintu itu. Dengan masih berdebar-debar, aku berjalan untuk menyentuhkan jari-jariku ke permukaan _grand piano_ itu. Mulus dan indah sekali. Saat aku hendak mencolok kabelnya, ternyata sudah terpasang dengan sempurna dan siap dimainkan.

Aku duduk di belakang piano dengan gugup, seakan ini adalah konser piano perdanaku. Dengan tangan berkeringat aku mulai menekan satu tuts piano, dan dentingan merdu pun terdengar. Suara sederhana itu menyebabkan getaran lembut dalam organ pendengaranku, dan juga hatiku. Aku merasakan ketenangan saat mendengarnya. Jari-jariku pun mulai bergerak di atas tuts-tuts piano, memainkan nada indah yang kuciptakan sendiri. Yang ada di bayanganku saat ini adalah, serangga-seranggaku tertidur pulas mendengar ini, dan mereka bermimpi indah. Ah, mengapa harus serangga? Ya sudah, kalau begitu, aku membayangkan ada si Sasuke Palsu yang mendengarkanku sambil tersenyum dan berkata, 'kau hebat' padaku.

Bodoh.

Aku segera menghentikan permainanku dan merasakan jantungku berdegup kencang, dan napasku memburu. Mengapa aku membayangkannya? Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mulai kembali memainkan nada-nada lain.

"Kau cocok dengan piano itu."

Aku bergegas menghentikan permainanku lagi, dan mulai mendongak menatap pintu yang sudah dibuka seseorang tanpa kusadari. Pemandangan di depanku lagi-lagi membuatku syok. Tebak siapa yang di sana. Ya, ia adalah Tuan-Sok-Elegan-Yang-Pemaksa-dan-Penggerutu. Ia bersandar pada kusen pintu sambil melipat tangannya. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah kebanyakan laki-laki sok keren sepertinya dan Neji sering menggunakan posisi berdiri itu?

"S-Sasuke-senpai," bisikku dengan wajah memanas.

"Teruskan permainanmu," kata si Sasuke Palsu. Ia membalikkan badan membelakangiku untuk menutup pintu. Aku tidak bergerak dan justru menatapnya lekat-lekat tanpa berkedip. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekatiku dan bersandar di tembok yang dilapisi karpet sambil memandangku dengan alis terangkat. "Mengapa diam?"

"A-ah, t-tidak a-apa-apa. A-aku merasa canggung j-jika dilihat orang," kataku sambil menunduk.

"Anggap aku tak ada," ujar si Sasuke Palsu dengan enteng. Bagaimana bisa, Bodoh?! Melihat aku yang tak juga memainkan piano, ia mengerutkan keningnya dan kembali mengeluarkan sosok pemaksanya saat berkata, "Kalau kubilang teruskan, ya teruskan!"

Dengan canggung aku mulai kembali memainkannya, dan lagi-lagi terhanyut oleh perasaan cintaku pada musik.

"Hentikan."

Seenaknya menyuruhku memainkan dan seenaknya memutuskan keasyikkan orang.

"Sekarang, bergeserlah. Kita main berdua," kata si Sasuke Palsu sambil duduk di bangku piano di sebelah kiriku tanpa aba-aba, sehingga kembali membuatku merasa gugup.

"M-memangnya S-Sasuke-senpai b-bisa?" tanyaku, terdengar meragukan karena aku benar-benar meragukannya.

"Meragukanku?" tanya si Sasuke Palsu sambil tersenyum tipis, "Aku mencintai Piano lebih dari apa pun."

Ia mengucapkan kata 'piano' seperti ia sedang mengucapkan nama seseorang, karena tersirat jelas bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai piano. Ia mulai menekan satu tuts, dan aku mengikutinya. Kami berdua akhirnya memainkan nada-nada yang luar biasa membuatku bergetar hebat. Nada-nada yang kami ciptakan sendiri. Saat ini, aku merasa bahwa ia bisa menjadi _partner_ bermain pianoku yang paling hebat. Selama ini aku tak bisa mengajak siapapun bermain piano bersamaku. Ayah? Ia hebat dalam bermain celo, tetapi suara pianonya lebih mirip dengan suara gelas pecah. Ibu? Ya, ibu memang hebat, tetapi sayang ia sudah tak ada. Neji? Jangan harap, karena ia bisa menggambar pianomu dengan garis-garis arsitekturnya. Dan harapan satu-satunya adalah serangga. Bisa apa mereka dengan kaki-kaki kecil mereka?

Kami mengakhiri permainan kami dengan cukup sempurna. Aku bertepuk tangan dan berkata dengan wajah berseri-seri, "S-Sasuke-senpai hebat!"

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan, 'panggil saja namaku, Bodoh'?" tanya si Sasuke Palsu sambil mendengus kesal. Ada tambahan kata 'bodoh' pada setiap kalimat yang ditujukannya padaku. Ia tak pernah memanggil namaku, dan selalu memanggilku dengan 'Bodoh'. Sama seperti saat ia memanggil Naruto 'Dobe'. Yang ada di pikiran melanturku adalah, Naruto sahabat si Sasuke Palsu sehingga kata 'Dobe' membuktikan bahwa Naruto itu spesial. Bukankah itu artinya jika ia memanggilku 'Bodoh', aku spesial?

Ha-ha, aku terlalu berharap.

"G-gomen S-Sasuke-san," kataku sambil memainkan kakiku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum sambil kembali mengatakan, "K-kau h-hebat sekali!"

Tanpa diduga-duga, Sasuke tersenyum. Senyuman lembut yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan kepadaku, membuat perutku seperti di aduk-aduk. Dengan tangan kirinya menyentuh permukaan piano dan tubuh menghadap ke arahku, si Sasuke Palsu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Ia memejamkan mata, dan aku nyaris pingsan saat ia mengecup bibirku dengan lembut. Cukup lama ia menciumku. Aku berani taruhan tubuhku bergetar saat ini. Untuk menjaga keseimbangan, jari-jari tangan kiriku terangkat dan mulai menggenggam kemeja bagian dada Sasuke. Tangan kanannya yang bebas menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiriku. Aku mulai bisa menikmatinya sehingga aku memejamkan mata.

Ciuman ini terasa sama seperti yang diberikan _Sasuke_-ku. Begitu murni dan tulus. Sepertinya inilah saatnya aku melepaskan embel-embel 'palsu' dalam menyebut namanya. Karena kini aku begitu yakin bahwa ialah orangnya. _Ialah_ yang sepuluh tahun ini kudambakan.

_To be continued._

* * *

**_Wooho~ _I'm back with SasuHinaa! Ah, sebenernya aku post cerita ini bukan karena mau bikin 'Weird Triplets' jadi discontinue. Tapi lebih karena aku bosaaann \(-o-)/**

**Cerita ini bakalan aneh dengan disertai berbagai macam ke-absurd-an yang melebihi segala sesuatu yang ada di dunia iniii *teriak-teriak di depan rumah* *dilempar sendal***

**Hah, langsung aja deh RnR-nya ditunggu~**

_**Never stop trying to be better, and better.**_

_**-Anonymo... ***ngilang* *ditarik readers* *dikecam karena ga lanjutin* *ngalah* *lanjutin nulis*_

**_-Anonymous Hyuuga-_**

_*beneran ngilang*_


	2. A- I don't think so

**WARNING:**  
OOC, Typos, AU

**DISCLAIMER:**  
Calm down, Kishimoto-sensei. Naruto always belongs to you ^^

**PAIRING:**  
Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

So this is it! **Anonymous Hyuuga** presents:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"THE MUSIC OF BUTTERFLY"**

**PART TWO**

* * *

"Neji-nii!" teriakku dari arah pintu rumah. Cukup lama aku menunggu sepupuku itu memunculkan batang hidungnya. Saat ia datang, penampilannya tampak berantakan. Rambut panjangnya yang biasa ia kuncir dengan rapi tampak terurai dan mencuat ke sana ke mari. Kausnya tampak separuh di dalam celana dan separuh lagi ke luar. Di telinganya terselip sebatang pensil kayu, dan wajahnya yang terbingkai kacamata coklat terlihat masam.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kesal. Ia memperbaiki letak pensilnya yang sedikit melorot.

"K-kau benar!" jeritku histeris sambil melonjak kegirangan dengan kedua tangan memeluk stoples kaca berisi kupu-kupu baru berwarna kuning terang. Yah, kebiasaanku yang belum kuceritakan adalah, membawa dua buah stoples kaca yang tutupnya sudah dilubangi, untuk menangkap serangga bagus yang kutemukan di jalanan. Kini sudah kupastikan kupu-kupu di dalam stoples itu merasa mabuk karena dunia mendadak terguncang.

"Benar apa? Cepatlah, aku sibuk!" ujar Neji tidak sabar. Aku berani bertaruh ia sedang menggambar garis-garis arsitektur yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti apa bagusnya. Menurutku serangga dan musik jauh lebih cantik daripada arsitektur dan segala tetek bengeknya.

"K-kau benar saat mengatakan aku harus menciumnya, agar aku tahu apakah _ia_ benar-benar _Sasuke_!" jeritku lagi, kini sambil menari-nari tidak jelas.

Neji mengerutkan keningnya dan melihatku dengan pandangan aneh—campuran antara heran dan merasa 'adikku aneh'. Jelas sekali pikirannya belum terlepas dari segala hal memuakkan seputar arsitektur.

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya Neji akhirnya, mengungkap bukti bahwa ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bicara denganku.

Aku memberenggut kesal. Dengan langkah dihentak-hentakkan, aku berjalan melewati Neji, melepas sepatuku dan meletakkannya di rak, lalu berlari ke kamarku untuk memindahkan kupu-kupu yang kuberi nama Moko ke dalam 'rumah'nya.

"Moko yang cantik, bersenang-senanglah dengan teman-temanmu!" kataku dengan senyuman mengembang, seakan aku sedang berbicara dengan adik kecil yang sangat manis.

"Hey, berhentilah berbicara dengan serangga dan katakan apa maksudmu," kata Neji yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku.

"Pergi! Aku mau ganti baju!" kataku sambil berusaha mendorongnya.

"Memangnya kenapa jika kita berbicara sambil kau mengganti bajumu?" tanya Neji dengan nada sok polos yang menyebalkan. Padahal kilatan di matanya sangat amat menjelaskan bahwa ia sedang menggodaku.

"Kau gila!" gumamku sambil mendorong pintu dan menguncinya. Dengan cepat aku membuka satu persatu kancing kemejaku, dan membukanya. Setelahnya aku melepaskan rok sekolahku yang panjangnya _sangat panjang_ atau bisa dibilang tidak memiliki panjang. Mengapa? Karena pendeknya yang hampir menyerupai rok bayi. Kemudian, aku berjalan ke depan lemari pakaianku hanya dengan menggunakan pakaian dalam. Mengobrak-abrik seisi lemariku dan mencari-cari pakaian seakan-akan aku hendak pergi kencan dengan seorang laki-laki tampan, sehingga memaksaku untuk mencari pakaian terbaik yang kumiliki.

Akhirnya aku memilih sebuah _T-shirt _putih sederhana dengan corak ratusan kupu-kupu berwarna _pink_ dan celana pendek setengah paha berwarna putih.

Kemudian aku membuka pintu, berniat untuk ke hutan pinus tanpa menghiraukan pakaianku yang bertebaran di lantai. Sebelum aku membuka pintu, aku mengambil kotak kaca yang kusimpan dengan baik di lemari bukuku. Kotak kaca dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan jam tangan kecil berwarna hijau yang menyimpan sejuta kenangan—tolong, Hinata. Kau baru menemui_nya_ selama dua puluh menit!

Saat aku baru saja membuka pintu, kudapati Neji yang tengah menyeringai menatapku. Aku masih kesal padanya karena tidak mendengarkan aku dengan baik.

"Minggir!" ujarku sambil mendorongnya ke samping. Dengan cepat ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan segera merapatkan aku pada dinding di sebelah pintu. Aku menahan napas dengan mata membelalak.

"Aku sekarang mengerti," kata Neji sambil membelai pipiku, membuatku nyaris pingsan karena degup jantungku yang semakin liar. Jari-jarinya berpindah menyentuh bibirku, dan dapat kurasakan jarinya terasa dingin. "Kau dicium olehnya, ya?"

Kedua bibirku seakan tak bisa berhenti mengatup, karena tak ada satu pun kata yang kuucapkan, dan aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Aku berani bersumpah wajah Neji terlihat bernafsu selama beberapa detik, namun segera berubah setelahnya.

"Baguslah kalau kau akhirnya menemukannya. Dengan ini kau tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaanku lagi dengan bercerita mengenai 'Sasuke yang ini' atau 'Sasuke yang itu' sepanjang hari," kata Neji sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuhku. Ia melakukan gerakan menyebalkan saat mengatakan 'Sasuke yang itu' dan 'Sasuke yang ini', sehingga mau tak mau kucubit saja pinggangnya sehingga ia meringis kesakitan.

"Sekarang minggirlah, aku ingin pergi!" kataku sembari mendorong tubuhnya lagi ke samping, lalu berlari ke luar rumah, tepatnya ke hutan pinus yang mulai menampakkan cahaya matahari senja.

Aku terus berlari hingga ke mulut hutan yang sangat aku kenali. Bagaimana tidak hafal dengan tiap tekstur tanah, atau dengan jumlah serat-serat pada masing-masing pohon pinus? Aku ke mari setiap hari selama sepuluh tahun!

Akhirnya kutemukan 'Pohon Tua'. Aku duduk membelakanginya dan mulai bersandar sambil menatap benda di tanganku dengan senyum mengembang. Aku meraba bibirku dengan jari telunjukku. Membayangkan mata Sasuke yang terpejam saat ia menciumku.

Memang ia tidak mengatakan apa pun soal sepuluh tahun yang lalu—karena aku juga tidak mengungkitnya—tetapi aku merasa memang Sasuke-lah _Sasuke_-ku yang dulu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Dari segi fisik ia sangat mirip meskipun sifatnya berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang dulu. Tinggal kulihat ia menggunakan stelan kemeja putih dan jas, dan kuhias lehernya dengan dasi kupu-kupu, maka _viola_! Aku menemukan Sasuke kecil_ku_.

Perlahan matahari mulai merambat turun. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak sambil tetap menyandarkan kepala pada 'Pohon Tua'. Sangat berbahaya memang duduk di bawah pohon ketika matahari sudah tenggelam, karena itu akan membunuh diriku sendiri.

xxx

"Ohayou, S-Sasuke-san!" seruku pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba melintas di depanku, setelah ia berhasil membebaskan diri dari para penggemarnya.

"Hn."

Aku berhenti melangkah saat mendengar tanggapannya. Jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tidak memandangku saat mengatakan itu, melainkan terus melangkah. Sejenak hatiku rasanya sakit sekali melihat itu semua. Padahal aku berpikir, ciuman kemarin akan membuka pintu gerbang hubungan kita yang akan semakin dekat. Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menyerah!

Aku mengejarnya dan setelah berhasil mencengkeram lengannya, aku bertanya dengan sumringah, "S-Sa-Sasuke-san, a-apa k-kau benar-benar t-tidak p-pernah melihatku sebelumnya?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arahku sedikitpun—melirik pun tidak.

"K-kau d-dulu p-pernah tinggal di Konoha S-Selatan 'kan?" tanyaku masih penuh harap. Konoha Selatan adalah tempat tinggalku.

"Hn. Tapi sekarang aku di Konoha Timur," sahut Sasuke—lagi-lagi—tanpa menengok, "Sekarang lepaskan aku."

"Kau tidak ingat p-pernah b-bertemu d-dengan a-anak perempuan b-be—"

"Kubilang, aku belum pernah melihatmu, Hyuuga Hinata!" bentak Sasuke sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku. Ia menepiskan tanganku dan berjalan menjauhiku tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Ia memanggil namaku.

Aku mematung di tempatku berdiri. Memandang punggung Sasuke yang tengah berjalan menaiki tangga lekat-lekat. Tak lama, sebuah tangan putih menyentuh pundakku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang bernama Ino, kakak kelasku, tersenyum jahat padaku dan berkata, "Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun tidak mau dengan gadis kampung sepertimu!" Lalu ia menyusul Sasuke sambil tertawa jahat. Tawa yang melengking, yang sudah pasti akan menghantui tidurku di malam-malam yang akan datang.

Dengan tangan bergetar hebat, aku membuka ritsleting tas selempangku dan menggenggam sebuah benda di dalamnya. Kotak kaca berisikan kenangan manis yang pernah terjadi antara aku dan Sasuke. Perlahan isakanku mulai terdengar keras. Berpasang-pasang mata menatapku dengan aneh namun tak kuhiraukan. Ke mana Sasuke yang ingin kukenal? Ke mana Sasuke dengan pandangan lembutnya kemarin? Ke mana Sasuke yang mulai kucintai?

Kurasakan kepalaku berdenyut-denyut hebat. Keringat mulai membanjiri pelipisku. Aku menggenggam pegangan tangga dengan tangan kiriku, berusaha menjaga keseimbangan. Aku mendengar banyak langkah kaki di belakangku sementara napasku memburu. Suara-suara itu bagai melayang-layang di udara. Mengambang dan tak nyata. Aku berusaha menatap orang-orang atau objek apa pun di depan mataku, namun yang kulihat mereka tampak seperti kabut yang melesat ke udara.

Dan setelahnya, aku lupa apa yang terjadi.

xxx

Aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan serba putih. Dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap, berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya, aku duduk dengan segenap kekuatanku. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menahan pergerakanku, memberikan isyarat agar aku tidak bangun dulu. Saat kumenoleh, kulihat laki-laki itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir.

Kemudian, tanpa berkata-kata, ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, mengecup keningku singkat, dan pergi ke luar ruangan.

Aku hanya bisa diam di tempat. Merasakan cairan hangat mengaliri pipiku dan mendengarkan suara isakan yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku berbisik memanggil nama orang tadi, "S-Sasuke-kun…"

Kembali aku membaringkan diriku di atas ranjang, sekuat tenaga mengendalikan isakanku yang semakin tak tertahankan. Kurasakan kepalaku kembali berdenyut hebat, sehingga kuputuskan untuk segera kembali tidur.

Aku membuka mataku dan segera duduk di atas ranjang. Setelah kurasa tubuhku sudah cukup kuat untuk turun dari ranjang, aku segera membiarkan kedua kakiku menuntunku ke luar dari ruang kesehatan setelah sebelumnya menyambar tas selempangku yang masih setengah terbuka dari meja di dekat pintu.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang nyaris sunyi senyap dan hanya ada suara-suara kecil dari sejumlah ruang kelas. Sambil menghela napas, bayang-bayang Sasuke kembali menghantuiku. Bayangan saat Sasuke tersenyum lembut kepadaku, saat ia mengecup keningku. Saat ia mengisyaratkan aku agar diam dan akhirnya meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa berkata-kata. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Sasuke tidak diam sebentar tadi dan menemaniku walau hanya lima menit? Namun sembari menghela napas, aku berusaha menghibur diri sendiri dengan mengatakan dalam hati, _Paling tidak ia menemanimu sampai kau sadar, Hinata_.

Saat aku tiba di sudut koridor, aku berjalan di sebelah kiri, dan berhenti setelah sampai di depan kelasku. Aku menghadap pintu geser kayu berwarna biru agak kelabu di hadapanku dan mendongak untuk menatap papan nama kelas yang bertengger manis di atas pintu itu. _3-1_. Ya, itu kelasku. Aku menghela napas dengan keras saat menyadari aku tiba di kelas yang benar. Padahal aku berharap aku salah kelas sehingga bisa berada di luar ruangan cukup lama. Namun tiba-tiba bayangan Neji, sepupuku, yang membawa tujuh piala hasil prestasi akademiknya dengan sebuah tas jinjing membuatku kembali terdorong untuk masuk ke kelas dan belajar.

Sebelum kugeser pintu menyebalkan itu, aku sempat terkikik karena bayang-bayang Neji saat itu tiba-tiba hadir dalam kepalaku. Sembari menjinjing tasnya—yang jelas sekali kuingat berwarna merah, ia berjalan memasuki rumah tanpa sedikitpun terlihat bahagia. Justru sebaliknya, ia memberenggut kesal. Saat aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ia berkata dengan ketus, 'Aku tidak mendapatkan piala yang kuinginkan!'

Akhirnya kubuka juga pintu itu dan saat aku sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, sejenak aku mematung di tempat kala kulihat seluruh siswi dalam ruangan itu menatapku dengan pandangan aneh yang membuatku merasa takut. Dengan telapak tangan dingin dan berkeringat, aku menggenggam erat tali tas selempangku sambil menggigit bibir.

"Mengapa kau diam, Hyuuga?" tanya guru—yang baru kusadari berdiri di muka kelas—bernama Kakashi.

"A-ah, s-sumimasen, K-Kakashi-sensei t-tadi a-aku—"

"Ya, aku tahu. Duduklah," ujar Kakashi-sensei, memotong bicaraku. Aku pun segera mengangguk dan berjalan ke tempat dudukku setelah sebelumnya kututup kembali pintu di belakangku.

Saat aku berjalan ke tempat dudukku, aku mengerutkan kening karena melihat sesosok gadis berambut hitam yang dicepol dua tengah menduduki tempatku. Aku bergegas menghampirinya dan memanggilnya dengan takut-takut, "T-Tenten-s-san."

"Aku tahu ini _dulu_ tempatmu. Pindahlah. Aku ingin duduk di sini," sahutnya ketus tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahku.

Aku menghela napas keras-keras dan mulai celingukkan untuk mencari tempat yang kosong hingga akhirnya kutemukan sebuah tempat kosong di sudut ruangan sebelah jendela besar, di sebelah laki-laki berambut coklat yang bernama Kiba.

"S-su-sumimasen, I-Inuzuka-san. B-bolehkah a-aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanyaku padanya.

Ia menutup buku yang sedang ia baca, lalu ia mendongak menatapku dan segera menjawab dengan riang, "Tentu."

"A-arigatou," ujarku sambil membalas senyumannya. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyuruh aku duduk di tempat duduk bagian dalam—tepat di sebelah jendela. Setidaknya aku cukup bersyukur karena bisa mendapatkan tempat yang jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada tempatku semula yang berada di tengah-tengah kelas.

Dengan konsentrasi penuh yang acap kali buyar, aku berusaha memperhatikan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei pada seisi kelas. Namun sia-sia, selain karena Bahasa Inggrisku yang memang kacau, konsentrasiku juga buyar karena bayang-bayang Sasuke yang seakan-akan sedang menggoda imanku. Menyebalkan sekali! Mengapa Tuan-Sok-Elegan-Yang-Penggerutu-dan-Pemaksa bisa-bisanya membuatku selalu memikirkannya?

Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal bodoh, bukankah itu panggilannya untukku? Hah, setidaknya itu sebelum ia marah padaku entah karena apa.

Tadi pagi ia tidak memanggilku 'Bodoh', tetapi justru memanggil namaku lengkap dengan nama keluargaku. Apakah itu artinya aku sudah tidak spesial lagi di matanya? Baka Hinata! Sejak kapan kau menjadi orang yang spesial bagi Sasuke?

Sejenak aku bertengkar dengan diriku sendiri, memperdebatkan hal-hal tidak penting yang sudah pasti menyangkut soal Sasuke. Dengan kesal aku memukul mejaku, menarik perhatian tiap-tiap pasang mata yang kini sudah memperhatikanku dengan berbagai macam ekspresi yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Ada apa, Hyuuga?" tanya Kakashi-sensei sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"A-ah t-tidak, t-tadi ada serangga," kataku sekenanya. Memangnya aku akan membunuh serangga? Sekali pun tidak akan pernah!

Kakashi-sensei hanya mengangguk-angguk dan kembali menghadap ke papan tulis untuk menulis _Tenses-tenses _apalah itu yang membuatku sama pusingnya saat melihat garis-garis arsitektur yang digambar Neji.

xxx

Istirahat tiba. Inilah yang saat ini aku takutkan. Harus dengan siapa aku berisitirahat? Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan Ino-nya, dan kemungkinan besarnya, Naruto ikut mereka. Tidak mungkin, 'kan kalau aku harus semeja dengan Sasuke dan Naruto ketika ada Ino di sana? Aku tentu saja bagaikan obat nyamuk. Dan sudah barang tentu Naruto akan membawa Sakura—sang gadis berambut merah muda—ikut serta dengannya. Memikirkannya membuatku semakin terpuruk.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir lapangan, di sebuah bangku panjang yang letaknya di bawah pohon rindang yang menyejukkan. Sambil membuka kotak makanku, aku mendesah keras. Tadi pagi aku menyiapkan teriyaki untuk makan pagi dan siang. _Teriyaki_. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku merindukan Sasuke dengan gilanya. Teriyaki-lah makanan yang dibeli Sasuke saat pertemuan _'pertama'_ kami. Teriyaki-lah yang membuat Sasuke mendesah keras dan terlihat sangat muak. Teriyaki-lah makanan yang ditukarkan Sasuke dengan nasi kepalku. Dan Teriyaki-lah yang membuatku muntah sehingga Sasuke tertawa keras sehingga mengundang perhatian seisi kantin.

Dengan berat hati, aku tutup kotak makanku karena mendadak napsu makanku sirna. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berwarna kecoklatan menyentuh pundakku. Kepalaku yang semula menunduk segera saja mendongak dan mendapati laki-laki berambut kuning tengah tersenyum lebar kepadaku.

"Hai! Bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya Naruto padaku.

"T-tentu s-saja Na-Naruto-senpai!" kataku sambil mengangguk.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sebelum duduk di sebelahku. Setelahnya, ia berkata, "Bukankah si Teme sudah bilang bahwa kau sebaiknya memanggil kami dengan nama saja?"

'Si Teme'? Ah iya, yang dimaksudnya adalah laki-laki berambut hitam dan berwajah dingin.

"G-gomen ne, N-Naruto-san," kataku akhirnya dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Bagus. Anak baik!" ujar Naruto sambil tertawa keras, "Mengapa kau sendirian di sini?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah mengetahui tentang hubungan sahabatnya dengan Ino? Dengan lesu aku menggeleng, dan dengan segera terlonjak saat melihat sosok yang baru saja kupikirkan melintas di hadapan kami. Sasuke. Ia tidak sendirian tentu saja. Tangannya. Tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping Ino, dan mereka tampak berbeda jauh. Ino dengan wajah cerianya yang terlihat sangat bangga karena berjalan bersebelahan dengan sang primadona sekolah. Tetapi Sasuke tidak terlihat bahagia. Sama sekali. Ia memandang lurus-lurus ke depan dengan pundak menegang. Kulihat ada yang tak beres dengan hubungan mereka.

Aku mengedikkan bahu ke arah mereka. Dengan maksud menunjukkannya kepada Naruto. Alhasil, Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Kau mau mendengar ceritaku?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Nada bicaranya terdengar serius.

Dengan segera aku duduk menghadapnya, dan kulihat keningnya sedikit berkerut dan bibirnya menegaskan bahwa ia sedang tidak main-main. Aku pun mengangguk segera setelah mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Ini tentang Sasuke," kata Naruto kemudian.

Napasku tercekat. Mengapa harus tentang Sasuke? Haruskah aku mendengarnya? Ah, benar. Aku sudah mengangguk tadi dan itu artinya aku setuju mendengarkannya.

"Aku bersahabat dengan Teme sejak kami TK. Ia adalah sosok ceria yang cukup sulit didekati. Jika orang mengamatinya dari jauh, mereka akan mengira ia memiliki banyak teman," Naruto menghentikan sejenak ceritanya dan melanjutkan, "Tetapi itu semua salah. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang benar-benar merupakan temannya Teme. Em, lebih tepatnya, tak ada yang mau berteman dengan Sasuke. Mereka hanya berpura-pura."

Aku mencerna satu persatu kata-kata dari bibir Naruto. Yang pertama membuatku terkejut adalah Naruto berteman baik dengan Sasuke sejak TK, dan yang kedua adalah kenyataan bahwa seorang Sasuke tidak memiliki seorang teman pun.

"Akhirnya, diawali dari rasa kasihan, aku mulai mendekatinya. Semula ia tidak mendengarkanku dan hanya berpura-pura tersenyum atau tertawa saat aku berbicara. Hingga akhirnya ia berkata terus terang bahwa aku mengganggu," Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap jauh ke arah kantin, menembus kerumunan orang di dalamnya dan berusaha mencari sosok Sasuke. Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan, "Lama-lama aku merasa aku ingin dekat dengannya, hingga akhirnya aku berhasil membuatnya mengatakan, 'Dobe, kau sudah menjadi teman terdekatku.'"

Aku tersenyum saat mendengarkan kalimat Naruto yang terakhir. Bukankah itu artinya Naruto adalah orang yang sangat baik hingga mau berteman dekat dengan seorang Sasuke yang katanya tidak pernah memiliki teman.

"Aku membuatnya mengerti arti kata 'teman'," lanjut Naruto, "Ya, dulu ia adalah orang yang ceria hingga suatu hal menimpanya."

Napasku tercekat. Aku tak berani mendengarnya. Aku tak berani.

Namun akhirnya kata itu mengalir juga dari mulut Naruto, "Sejak ia meninggalkan seorang gadis kecil."

_Itu aku!_ Entah aku harus merasakan apa. Apakah harus merasa senang? Atau justru sebaliknya karena akulah yang membuatnya berubah?

"Teme sendiri yang menceritakannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia bilang ia sudah sangat lupa pada cerita aslinya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat wajah gadis itu dan di mana Teme bertemu dengannya. Ia bilang seluruh ingatannya berkabut. Yang hanya diingat Teme adalah, gadis itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ia merasa sedih dan terpukul karena terpaksa harus meninggalkan gadis itu karena suatu hal yang juga tak diingatnya," jelas Naruto lagi.

_Akulah gadis itu!_

"Teme juga bilang ia ingin melupakan segala kenangan yang ditinggalkan gadis itu padanya. Karena ia telah lelah mencari," kata Naruto, dan kali ini aku tak bisa menahan air mataku.

"T-tidak!" aku berseru tanpa sadar, "J-jangan b-biarkan S-Sasuke-kun melupakan g-gadis i-itu."

Kening Naruto mengerut. Ia bertanya, "Mengapa?"

"B-bagaimana j-jika gadis itu j-juga menunggu Sasuke? B-bagaimana j-jika akhirnya g-gadis itu menemukan Sa-Sasuke n-namun ternyata k-kenangan tentangnya sudah t-terhapus dari memori S-Sasuke?" jeritku dengan derai air mata yang mengalir bagaikan tak bertuan.

"Kau mengatakannya seolah kaulah gadis itu," kata Naruto pelan-pelan sembari menghapus air mata dari pipiku.

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak di depan wajah Naruto, _Tolonglah, akulah gadis itu, Bodoh! Akulah yang takut dilupakan Sasuke!_

Namun lidahku kelu dan aku hanya bisa terisak.

"Boleh kulanjutkan?" tanya Naruto. Aku mengangguk dan ia kembali memulai ceritanya, "Sayangnya sudah terlambat, Hinata-chan. Ia sudah berhasil mengubur dalam-dalam memori tentang gadis itu. Dan kurasa yang tersisa dari kenangan itu hanyalah bayang-bayang samar yang menyakitkan karena terkadang aku melihat Sasuke meneteskan satu atau dua bulir air mata yang tak pernah ia ceritakan alasannya."

_Sudah terlambat. Sasuke sudah melupakan aku sepenuhnya. Ia tidak dan tidak akan pernah mengingatku lagi. Sekalipun dalam mimpi-mimpi terburuknya._

"Kau tahu kapan terakhir kali aku melihatnya tertawa?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum dan aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat kami berusia delapan tahun. Ia tak pernah sekalipun tertawa, setelahnya, hingga saat kami bertemu denganmu untuk yang pertama kali."

Aku memandang Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Teme bercerita padaku bahwa kau membuatnya tertawa karena kau memakan teriyaki menjijikkan yang dibuat Ichiraku-ji-san," Naruto tertawa dan aku memberenggut, "Dan yang lebih penting lagi, ia menceritakan itu juga sambil tertawa."

Terhenyak aku dibuatnya. Lidahku kelu dan tak mampu berbicara saat mendengar apa yang didengar Naruto langsung dari bibir Sasuke. B-benarkah akulah yang membuatnya tertawa setelah sekian lama?

"Ya, benar, Hinata-chan," kata Naruto, membuatku tersadar telah menanyakannya dengan suara lantang. "Aku berterimakasih padamu."

Aku pun tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan kedua pipi memerah.

"L-lalu a-apalagi c-cerita tentang S-Sasuke-san?" tanyaku.

"Nah, ini bagian terpenting. Ia mengatakan sesuatu tentangmu," ujar Naruto dengan nada misterius.

_Bodoh, Pengganggu, Pecundang, Gadis Lemah._ Itulah yang ada dipikiranku tentang apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tentangku.

"Ia bilang, jika melihatmu, ia teringat pada beberapa hal," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"A-apa i-itu?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Pertama, kau membuatnya teringat pada gadis yang sudah lama terkubur jauh di lubuk hatinya," kata Naruto. Aku tersentak. Apakah benar? Bukankah tadi Naruto bilang, Sasuke sudah melupakan 'gadis itu' sepenuhnya? "Ya, awalnya ia bilang padaku bahwa ia sudah melupakannya hampir sepenuhnya. Tetapi itu sebelum bertemu denganmu."

_Kalau ya, akulah gadis itu Naruto. Aku bisa menceritakan segala hal yang dulu terjadi dengan sangat rinci. Bagaimana ia membantuku berdiri. Bagaimana ia menanyakan jenis kelaminku. Dan bagaimana ia mencium bibirku hanya karena penasaran dengan rasanya ciuman._

Tetapi sungguh demi langit dan bumi, aku tak dapat mengatakannya. Seakan ada pagar tak kasat mata yang menghalangi cerita itu keluar dari bibirku.

"Yang kedua, kau mengingatkannya pada piano," ujarnya lagi dan aku hanya memandanginya, "Kau tahu tidak, bahwa ia mencintai piano lebih dari apa pun?"

Aku mengangguk. '_Meragukanku? Aku mencintai piano lebih dari apa pun_.' Kata-kata Sasuke segera terputar bagaikan kaset di dalam kepalaku.

"Jika piano adalah hal yang paling ia cintai, lebih dari segala sesuatu yang ada di dunia ini, dan kau mengingatkannya pada benda itu… apa artinya?" ia menanyakan hal itu padaku.

Aku tahu jawabannya. Aku tahu.

Dengan tanpa sadar, jawabanku mengalir begitu saja dari bibirku, "A-artinya, i-ia mencintai…_ku_?"

"Tepat," ujarnya sambil mengangguk cepat.

Seketika itu juga aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Mataku memandang tidak percaya pada Naruto yang tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Itu benar. Aku yakin sekali meskipun Teme tak pernah memberitahukannya secara langsung padaku," ujar Naruto mantap, berusaha meyakinkanku.

"L-lalu, j-jika i-ia mencintaiku, m-mengapa ia berpacaran de-dengan Ino-senpai?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Rasa kesal terbersit dalam benakku namun segera kutekan dalam-dalam agar tidak menjamur di sana.

Naruto menghela napas dan menjawab, "Jujur aku tak bisa memberitahu alasan sebenarnya karena Teme melarangku memberitahukannya padamu. Tetapi ada satu hal yang bisa kuberitahukan padamu."

Aku mengerutkan kening untuk berpikir mengapa Sasuke menyembunyikannya dariku? Aku segera menanggapi dengan mengedikkan daguku.

"Teme _sama sekali_ tidak mencintai Ino, walau sedikitpun. _Sama sekali_ tidak," jelas Naruto, memberikan penekanan pada kata 'sama sekali' yang jelas sekali menunjukkan bahwa ia hendak mengatakan, 'kau tenang saja, Hinata-chan.'

Dengan pasrah aku mengangguk. Berharap tidak selamanya seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke direnggut jauh-jauh dariku, walaupun pada kenyataannya ia hanya menganggapku 'mirip' dengan gadis di masa lalunya, padahal yang sebenarnya adalah akulah 'gadis itu'. Jujur, berada di dekatnya saja sudah membuatku merasa senang.

"Kau tahu hal ketiga yang diingat oleh Sasuke saat melihatmu?" tanya Naruto.

Aku menggeleng.

"Kau tentu tahu Sasuke sangat membenci serangga. Apa pun itu. Dan menganggap semua serangga itu berbahaya," kata Naruto sambil menahan senyum.

Aku teringat akan kenangan sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat aku mengatakan 'kupu-kupu', Sasuke terlihat sangat tidak suka dari ekspresinya.

"Ya, dan kau mengingatkannya pada _kupu-kupu_. Cantik dan _berbahaya_," tegas Naruto.

"Kupu-kupu sama sekali tidak berbahaya!" tegasku tidak terima.

"Itu 'kan kata Teme!" sanggah Naruto cepat sambil tertawa cekakakan, "Ia bilang padaku bahwa kau itu cantik—dengan wajah memerah—tetapi sangat berbahaya."

"M-memangnya a-aku menggigitnya ji-jika ia berdekatan d-denganku?" tanyaku dengan bibir dikerucutkan.

"Maksudnya bukan 'berbahaya' yang seperti itu. Tetapi lebih kepada 'berbahaya' yang sanggup membuatnya cinta gila padamu jika sedang memikirkanmu," jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya menegaskan bahwa ia orang yang menyenangkan. Pantas saja Sasuke bisa menerimanya sebagai teman.

Seketika wajahku memerah dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Apakah benar yang dikatakan Naruto padaku?

"K-kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan," sambarku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku yang tidak memegang kotak makan.

"Bukan aku yang mengatakannya, tetapi Teme. Sungguh," sahutnya sembari membentuk huruf 'v' dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah kanannya, "Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau menyukai Sasuke?"

Deg.

Pertanyaan menjebak. Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya? Aku sendiri bingung. Memang terkadang aku merasa kalau aku mencintainya, buktinya aku merasa cemburu saat melihatnya melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Ino. Tetapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah.

"A-aku t-tidak tahu," jawabku dengan wajah memanas dan jantung berdegup kencang.

"Kurasa kau menyukainya karena kau mengucapkannya dengan wajah semerah tomat," timpal Naruto sembari menyikut lenganku. Menggodaku. Setelah itu, ia melihat jam tangannya dan terbelalak sambil berkata, "Wah, aku sudah terlalu lama bercerita sepertinya. Maaf Hinata-chan, aku harus menemui Sakura-chan."

Aku tersenyum dan bertanya, "K-kau s-sudah b-berpacaran dengan S-Sakura-san?"

Dengan malu-malu, Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dan kakinya tampak tak bisa diam—terus menendang-nendang udara. "Y-yah, begitulah. Sudah ya!" ujar Naruto akhirnya sambil melompat untuk berdiri.

Aku pun mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah bercerita banyak kepadaku tentang Sasuke.

"Doita! Oh ya, aku beritahu padamu, ya. Kalau ternyata dugaanku tentang kau yang menyukai Sasuke itu benar, berusahalah untuk mendapatkannya. Peluang untukmu begitu besar, Hinata-chan! Jadi kau tak perlu takut. Itu pun jika kau mau. Tetapi kalau kau tidak mau, ya… aku tak bisa memaksa," katanya panjang-lebar sebelum berjalan mendahuluiku.

Dalam diam aku tertegun, mencerna tiap kata yang diucapkan Naruto. '_…berusahalah untuk mendapatkannya._'

Jadi intinya, apakah aku harus berusaha? Atau tidak?

xxx

Jam pulang sekolah pun tiba. Pandangan setiap siswi di kelasku tidak pernah berubah. Aku sempat bingung, namun saat hampir saatnya pulang sekolah, _chairmate_ baruku—Kiba—memberitahukan aku bahwa saat tadi pagi aku belum masuk kelas, Sasuke masuk dan memberitahu Kakashi-sensei bahwa aku sedang terbaring di ruang kesehatan karena sakit kepala.

Pantas saja Kakashi-sensei mengatakan 'Ya, aku tahu. Duduklah' dengan mudahnya, dan Tenten mencuri tempat dudukku—meskipun pada akhirnya aku menikmatinya—serta memandangku dengan penuh rasa muak. Pasti mereka—siswi di kelasku—cemburu.

Eh, ada yang mengganjal pikiranku. Benarkah Sasuke melakukan itu? Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini adalah, saat aku pingsan, tak ada satu pun yang berniat membawaku ke ruang kesehatan hingga beberapa lama. Sampai tiba saatnya Sasuke melihatku dan akhirnya terpaksa membawaku ke ruang kesehatan karena rasa kasihan. Meskipun perkiraanku memang benar, dan ternyata ia memang membantuku hanya atas dasar kasihan, aku sudah merasa senang.

Di koridor lantai satu yang dipenuhi berpuluh-puluh siswa-siswi Konoha, aku melihat kepala Sasuke yang rambutnya mencuat bak pantat ayam. Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan perkataan Naruto yang menyuruhku berusaha mendapatkan Sasuke. Dengan senang aku menghampirinya dan segera berhenti saat melihat siapa yang ada di sebelahnya.

Ino sial itu. Bagaimana mungkin? Ah, benar. Mereka sudah resmi berpacaran. Dengan lesu aku pun berjalan melewati mereka tanpa menoleh. Tetapi aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku. Aku orang yang cukup _paranoid_, sehingga aku segera menoleh ke belakang. Tebak apa yang kulihat. Aku melihat Sasuke yang melakukan pergerakkan memalingkan wajah ke arah Ino, dan itu sangat menunjukkan bahwa ia barusan menghadap ke arahku namun segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat aku menoleh ke belakang. Bolehkah aku sedikit berbesar kepala sekarang? Mungkinkah… Sasuke benar-benar habis memperhatikanku? Tidak. Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin.

Menyadari keberadaanku saja mungkin ia tidak.

Aku sedang tidak bernapsu main piano hari ini, mengingat apa yang baru saja menimpaku. Untuk itulah aku tidak mengunjungi Kurenai-sensei dan meminta kunci ruang musik seperti kemarin, dan bergegas pulang. Aku tak yakin bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja jika melihat _grand piano_ berwarna putih itu di dalam ruang musik. Jika aku berkata 'aku tidak memikirkan apa pun' saat melihat ruangan musik, itu artinya aku pantas membusuk di dalam neraka karena sudah berbohong.

Jelas saja aku akan mengingat kejadian dua puluh empat jam yang lalu saat Sasuke mengatakan aku cocok dengan piano. Mengingat kejadian dua puluh empat jam yang lalu saat Sasuke menyuruh aku berhenti memainkan piano dan akhirnya duduk di sebelahku untuk mengajakku bermain bersama. Mengingat kejadian dua puluh empat jam yang lalu saat Sasuke memandang lembut ke arahku. Mengingat kejadian dua puluh empat jam yang lalu saat Sasuke mencium lembut bibirku.

Sial. Lagi-lagi aku memikirkannya. Enyahlah dari pikiranku, Sasuke!

Aku memukul-mukul kepalaku di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah hingga terkadang orang-orang yang kujumpai di jalanan melihatku dengan pandangan aneh. Namun tak kuhiraukan pandangan mereka. Persetan dengan mereka, yang aku tahu aku merasa kesal saat ini karena laki-laki berambut pantat ayam yang terus menerus menghantui otakku.

Akhirnya aku hampir tiba di mulut hutan pinus. Sejenak langkahku terhenti ketika kulihat rumah besar di tengah tanah lapang di depan hutan pinus. Entah apa yang menarikku, aku berjalan mendekatinya. Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat saat kakiku sudah menuntunku semakin dekat dengan rumah itu. Kini rumah itu hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja dari wajahku.

Dengan seksama kupandangi rumah dengan cat coklat tua kusam dan dinding retak itu. Aku menyentuh pilar penyangga bangunan itu yang terbuat dari kayu yang sudah lapuk. Jari-jariku mulai menelusuri permukaan pilar itu dan seketika jiwaku seakan terbang ke lain tempat di mana aku bisa melihat bermacam hal yang tak pernah kupikirkan sebelumnya.

Aku bisa melihat Sasuke delapan tahun tertawa-tawa sambil bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Naruto dan Aniikinya. Ia memeluk tiang ini untuk menghindari dua orang yang mengejarnya. Kemudian ia melihatku. Ia mendekatiku dan menyentuh tanganku, lalu tersenyum. Aku melihat ia berkata, '_Kakak, ayo main bersama kami_!'

Apa-apaan? Mengapa ia memanggilku 'kakak'? Tidakkah ia ingat bahwa aku adalah adik kelasnya? Apakah ia melupakanku? Segera aku menarik tanganku dan kurasakan napasku memburu ketika akhirnya aku terbebas dari dunia alternatif. Mataku mulai terasa penuh air mata. Buram. Semua buram karena air mata. Pundakku terguncang dan aku terisak-isak.

"Hei sedang apa di sini?" tegur seseorang sembari menyentuh pundakku yang bergetar.

Aku terlonjak dalam isakanku, dan segera menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilku. Kulihat Neji memandangku dengan terkejut sembari membawa gulungan kertas besar dan beberapa perlengkapan menggambarnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku bergegas memeluknya dan terisak di dadanya.

"H-Hinata-chan? A-ada apa ini?" tanya Neji gelagapan. Kurasakan tubuhnya bergerak untuk meletakkan benda-benda yang tadi ia pegang dengan tangan kirinya ke tanah. Kemudian ia membalas pelukanku, dan bertanya dengan lebih lembut, "Apa yang membuatmu menangis, Imouto-chan?"

Aku hanya menggeleng dan terus menerus menangis di dalam pelukannya. Aku tak mau Neji tahu aku menangisi Sasuke karena ia melupakanku, dan terlebih karena ia mendadak dingin kepadaku. Aku takut Neji akhirnya membenci Sasuke karena secara tidak langsung sudah membuatku menangis. Kurasakan Neji mengelus kepalaku dengan sayang menggunakan tangan kanannya, dan menggerak-gerakkan tangan kirinya di punggungku.

"N-Nii-san s-sedang a-apa di sini?" tanyaku pada Neji sambil sesenggukkan.

"Aku sedang mencontoh arsitektur bangunan tua di belakangmu. Sangat indah," jawabnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku pun memundurkan diriku dan otomatis mendorong tangannya yang melingkar di punggungku, sehingga pelukannya mengendur, lalu menatap dalam ke arah matanya yang terbingkai kacamata berwarna coklat. Kulihat ia merasa salah tingkah kupandangi demikian, dan aku segera tertawa di sela-sela tangisku.

"Tadi kau menangis, dan sekarang kau tertawa. Aneh," kata Neji sambil menarik kembali kedua tangannya, lalu ia menunduk untuk memunguti barang-barangnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa, h-habisnya kau selalu m-menghabiskan waktumu untuk m-menggambar?" tanyaku masih sambil tertawa di sela-sela isakanku yang belum mereda.

"Kau juga selalu menghabiskan waktumu melamun di hutan pinus sambil membawa kotak kaca dengan dua benda aneh, lalu kau ke kamarmu dan menyapa semua seranggamu seakan menganggapnya sebagai sahabat karibmu," ujarnya panjang lebar.

"K-kau t-tahu dari mana kalau aku sering k-ke hu-hutan pinus s-sambil membawa b-benda 'itu'?" tanyaku agak terkejut karena sepanjang pengetahuanku, Neji tidak pernah melihat benda itu.

"Kau gila? Aku ini tinggal serumah denganmu! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengetahui semua barang-barangmu?" tanya Neji frustasi sembari melepas kacamatanya, melipatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong kemejanya yang sudah lusuh. Aku lebih suka memandang mata _amethyst_-nya yang polos dibanding jika ia menggunakan kacamata berbingkai coklatnya.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika ia mengetahui tentang benda itu, karena ia adalah sepupuku sendiri. Tetapi akunya saja yang merasa tidak nyaman untuk memberitahukan masalah benda itu kepada orang lain. Mungkin tidak untuk Sasuke. Tetapi aku tidak akan menunjukkannya sekarang. Segalanya ada waktunya.

"S-sudahlah, a-ayo kita pulang, Neji-nii. A-aku ingin m-membuat takoyaki," kataku sambil memeluk lengannya dengan tangan kiriku dan menghapus air mataku dengan tangan satunya.

"Sebenarnya dari tadi aku ingin pulang, tetapi tiba-tiba saja aku mendengarmu menangis di sini," kata Neji sambil mendengus dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah, sementara aku mengikutinya di sebelahnya sambil memeluk lengan kanannya.

"Gomen ne, Neji-nii," ucapku sambil tersenyum. Sesekali aku masih terisak meskipun air mataku sudah tidak mengalir lagi.

"Un, tapi kau harus membayar dengan takoyakimu," ujar Neji sambil cengengesan.

"Tenang saja!" aku melepas pelukanku pada tangannya lalu mulai berlari, tertawa, dan berseru, "Kejar aku!"

Aku tertawa selama aku berlari. Merasa senang entah karena apa, padahal aku baru saja menangis sesenggukkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Tawaku semakin keras saat mendengar Neji berlari tersaruk-saruk karena membawa barang bawaannya yang cukup membuatnya kelimpungan. Tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri olehnya bahwa ia merasa senang. Aku cukup senang mendengar ia tertawa lepas, karena kami jarang tertawa bersama seperti ini akibat Neji yang sangat serius—meskipun terkadang mesum.

Napasku terengah-engah ketika akhirnya aku tiba di depan rumah jauh lebih dulu daripada Neji. Setelah kira-kira satu menit aku berpegangan pada pegangan tangga pendek menuju teras rumah kami sembari terengah-engah, akhirnya aku dapat melihat rambut panjang Neji yang bergoyang-goyang karena ia berlari dengan susah payah. Setelah akhirnya ia sampai, ia menjitak kepalaku dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa membaca situasi!" ujarnya sambil tertawa di sela-sela napasnya yang tidak teratur, memancing aku untuk kembali tertawa.

Jika ada yang membawa Neji menjauh dariku, aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku akan membayarnya dengan apa pun agar ia kembali berada di dekatku.

xxx

Hari kedua belas aku menjalani kehidupan di SMU.

Saat kulihat Sasuke berjalan sendirian di koridor pagi ini—tanpa fans yang mengikutinya dan tanpa Ino di sebelahnya, aku bahkan sama sekali tidak berani menatapnya apalagi menegurnya. Dengan tidak sabar aku menunggunya berjalan mendahuluiku untuk sampai di tangga. Mengapa demikian? Karena jika tidak, aku akan berjalan berdua saja dengannya di atas tangga karena saat ini sekolah masih sangat sepi. Tadi pagi aku sengaja datang lebih pagi untuk menghindari Sasuke, tetapi justru ia sepertinya berpikiran sama denganku hanya saja mungkin dengan alasan untuk menghindari penggemarnya.

Aku tidak juga bergerak sebelum ia menaiki tangga di depannya. Aneh. Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ia hanya memegangi pegangan tangga tanpa melangkahkan kaki kirinya yang masih menyentuh lantai dasar—kaki kanannya sudah menjejaki anak tangga pertama.

Ia menoleh ke arahku sehingga tanpa sadar aku terlonjak dan menundukkan kepalaku.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana?" tanya Sasuke—berusaha—tanpa ekspresi tetapi aku dapat menangkap dengan jelas nada geli dalam bicaranya.

"Sampai k-kau naik," gumamku tidak jelas—atau kata lainnya _ngedumel_.

Tiba-tiba kudengar langkah kaki yang mendekatiku dari arah depan, dan setelahnya dapat kulihat bayangan manusia di depan kakiku. Dengan cepat aku mendongak dan memundurkan diriku, namun segera dicegah oleh orang yang ada di depanku—Sasuke.

"Ayo naik bersama," ucapnya sambil menarik pundakku, dan mendorongnya ke arah tangga. Aku hampir-hampir tidak mau bergerak, namun Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangku dengan paksa menuntun aku dengan mencengkeram kedua pundakku. "Sulit sekali diberitahu."

Dengan kesal aku mendengus dan segera berjalan mendahuluinya sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakiku. Kudengar ia mendengus geli, lalu segera menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Kau ini. Aku tidak mengatakan kau harus mendahuluiku!" tegurnya. Ia berjalan ke sebelahku dengan tangan kanan masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku—memaksaku berjalan di sebelahnya.

"L-lepaskan!" seruku sambil menyentak-nyentakkan tangan.

"Jangan berisik," sambarnya dengan nada tajam, membungkam mulutku.

Kami berdua pun berjalan dalam keadaan canggung yang menyesakkan. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia tidak menggodaku atau sekedar mengingatkanku tentang 'tragedi teriyaki' yang menjadi awal kedekatan hubungan kami. Diam. Satu kata yang menggambarkan keadaan kami sekarang. Hingga akhirnya aku tiba di lantai dua, tempat kelasku berada, aku menyentakkan tangan kiriku dan berjalan mendahuluinya tanpa berucap apa pun.

Ia tidak mengejarku dan hanya melanjutkan perjalanannya ke lantai tiga, tempat di mana ruang-ruang kelas 2 berada. Kurasakan jantungku berdebar hebat. Namun kini debarannya berbeda. Terasa menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan.

xxx

Jam istirahat ini, aku makan siang bersama Naruto dan Sakura. Merasa seperti obat nyamuk, aku segera menghabiskan makananku dengan cepat dan buru-buru minta diri untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Sebenarnya mereka tidak masalah dengan kehadiranku, tetapi aku merasa tidak enak berada di antara orang yang sedang berpacaran. Sebelum membiarkan aku pergi, Naruto mengingatkanku tentang 'berusaha' yang ia sampaikan kemarin.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menjauhi mereka. Untuk ke luar kantin, otomatis aku harus melewati meja tempat Sasuke dan Ino berada. Diam-diam dapat kulihat Sasuke mencuri-curi pandang ke arahku, namun aku tidak berani menegurnya karena suatu alasan yang paling jelas. Ada Ino di sana.

Dengan terburu-buru aku berjalan ke kelasku, dan mendapati banyak anak laki-laki di sana yang sebagian besar bukan anak kelas 1-3. Sebenarnya ada perasaan tidak nyaman saat memasuki ruangan kelas yang dipenuhi anak laki-laki, terlebih lagi saat mereka memandangiku dengan sorot mata yang sudah sangat jelas artinya. Mereka tersenyum nakal padaku sambil sesekali member komentar tidak senonoh. Andaikan saja aku membawa Maru—laba-labaku—ke sekolah, aku akan segera menyuruhnya mendekati mereka agar mereka berlari tunggang langgang.

Tanpa menghiraukan mereka, aku berjalan ke tempat dudukku di sudut ruangan untuk meletakkan kotak makanku dan duduk di sana. Dan ternyata itu adalah pilihan yang sama sekali salah. Laki-laki yang kira-kira berjumlah enam orang itu saling memandang dan tersenyum sebelum berjalan mendekatiku. Aku merasakan keringat dingin mulai menjalari punggungku.

"Hinata-chan yang manis, tak usah takut. Kami hanya ingin main-main sebentar, kok!" ujar seorang yang berambut kecoklatan dan bermodel jigrak. Yang kutahu anak itu bukanlah murid kelasku, sehingga aku tidak tahu namanya.

Semakin aku ketakutan dan semakin aku merapatkan diriku pada tembok sambil memeluk tas selempangku, semakin senang pula mereka. Beberapa tertawa dan sisanya melempar pandangan menjijikkan padaku.

_Kami-sama, tolong aku! Aku takut._

Kurasakan tubuhku mulai bergetar hebat dan air mataku mulai menumpuk di kedua pelupuk mataku. Ternyata air mata perempuan tidaklah berpengaruh pada mereka, karena mereka terlihat semakin senang.

Satu orang sudah duduk di bangku milik Kiba saat ini. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mulai menyentuhkan tangannya di leherku sambil sesekali mengusapnya.

Aku tidak bersuara dan hanya terus menerus bergetar hebat sambil menangis tanpa suara.

Sungguh aku merasa takut; apalagi saat tangan-tangan lain mulai menyentuh wajahku, bibirku, telingaku, dan belakang leherku.

Tubuhku mulai melemas. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Padahal banyak hal yang bisa aku perbuat saat ini. Misalnya, berteriak. Atau mungkin mengeluarkan stoples kaca dari dalam tasku dan memecahkannya pada wajah salah satu dari mereka, lalu kabur untuk melapor. Namun sia-sia, tubuhku sudah tidak bisa bekerja sama lagi dengan otakku, dan pemikiran-pemikiran itu hanya bisa melayang-layang di dalam otakku.

Aku pasrah.

Aku pasrah paling tidak sampai sebuah suara laki-laki yang tenang namun bernada mengancam terdengar dari arah pintu.

"Hentikan."

Sejenak perbuatan mereka berhenti dan mereka dengan serentak melihat ke sumber suara.

_To be continued_.

* * *

**2nd chapter's updated~ Uyeeaahh *narinarigaje*  
**

**Curhat dikit nih, sebenernya ini fiction udah lama kukelarin~ tapi males aja ngapdetnya :/ *dirasengan* *mental***

**Nah, ini aku sengaja apdet per chapternya agak lama, soalnya cuman sampe chapter tiga ^^a Tadinya mau kubuat one shoot, tapi ternyata kepanjangan ^O^ jadi kubat jadi 3 chapter -o-**

**Oke, kita liat balesan ripiu~ cekidooot!**

**-FP GUDANG FANFIC Sasu-Hina Indo:** Boleh kok ;;) sudah ku-PM kan~? arigatou ne~

**-Riz Riz 21:** Aaahh~ Sankyuu, Riz-san ^^ sudah kulanjutkan, kok x3 arigatou ne~

**-bluerose:** hihihi x3 itu aku bikin Hinatanya fusion Shino, Sakura, dan Hinata. Shino-nya dari suka serangga, Sakura-nya dari cara dia menyampaikan 'cerita', sama Hinata-nya dari cara.. em... ya dari cara Hinata o_o *digaplok* Gomen ne~ ^^

**-eL-Uchiha Himechan:** aaaa x3 really? aduuh jadi terharu TvT. Makasih banyak yaah~ wkwkwkk masa' sih SasuHina-nya ooc? ganyadar aku *ditimpuk* apa lo berani ngancem gue? Apa lo? *di genjutsu sama Itachi* #kenapa ada Itachi di sini? -_-# Wokeeh~ arigatou ne~

**-gui gui M.I.T: **Waahh x3 aku jadi terharuu~ makasih banyaak~ Tau tuh Neji *di jyuuken* Engga kok, si Neji cuman iseng sama Hinata x3 wkwkwk. Oke deehh~ sudah kuapdet niih ^^ arigatou ne~

**-azure249: **tau tuh si Sasuke. *diliatin Sasuke* APA LO? *dichidori* *kejang-kejang* A-ari-arigatou n-ne~..!

**-Jingga Matahari Senja:** aahh makasiihh banyaakk x3 oke deh, aku lanjutin cepett~ waah~ makasih jugaa udah fave x3 sekali lagi: Arigatou ne~ ^^

**-FatitaRH:** iya ini multichap x3 Ho oh tuh, nanti bakalan ketauan kok sebabnya Sasuke kayak gitu hihihi xD tau tuh Neji sama Sasuke -_- main cium aja. Cium gue kek sekali-sekali *dicium pake ujung sendal* waah, iya Naru ga suka Hinata di sini xD dia hanya pada Sakura seorang xD arigatou neeee!

**Yosh. segitu dulu yaah~ mungkin kelanjutannya kuapdet hari senin atau selasa. Kalo bisa sih minggu (kalo ripiuannya banyak ^^a). Wooh,, aku senang sekali ripiuannya banyak yang positif xD aku jadi makin makin makiiin semangat nulis nihh :3 wokeeh, author chao dulu yaa~ Jaa mata~**

_**Never stop trying to be better, and better.**_

_**-Anonymous Hyuuga-**_


	3. Yeah, I'm right-you are

**WARNING:**  
OOC, Typos, AU

**DISCLAIMER:**  
Calm down, Kishimoto-sensei. Naruto always belongs to you ^^

**PAIRING:**  
Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

So this is it! **Anonymous Hyuuga** presents:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"THE MUSIC OF BUTTERFLY"**

**PART THREE  
(LAST PART)**

* * *

"Hentikan."

Sejenak kegiatan para laki-laki itu terhenti dan mereka serentak melihat ke sumber suara.

Aku tak dapat melihat siapa yang datang karena mereka begitu ketat mengerumuniku, sehingga pandanganku terhalangi. Namun jelas sekali suara dingin bernada tajam itu milik siapa. Aku tahu ia siapa. Aku sangat tahu.

Kudengar langkah kaki mendekati aku dan enam laki-laki di sekelilingku. Tiba-tiba laki-laki di depanku mendecih dan berkata dengan nada menghina, "Oh, anak saudagar kaya sedang sok pahlawan, ya?"

Perkataannya itu diikuti tawa oleh yang lainnya. Aku merasa geram mendengar tawa mereka. _Kalian tidak boleh menertawakannya! Kalian tidak boleh menertawakan _Sasuke_!_

Namun apa daya, aku masih belum bisa bergerak hingga saat ini.

"Siapa yang sok pahlawan?" tanya Sasuke dengan dingin tanpa ekspresi apa pun dalam nada bicaranya.

Ucapan itu begitu penuh akan kharisma yang tak dapat dipungkiri karena keenam laki-laki yang mengerumuniku segera diam dan tidak lagi berkata apa-apa.

"Sekarang pergilah sebelum kupanggil guru," ucap Sasuke lagi.

Seperti kerbau yang baru dicambuk majikannya, enam laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua dengan kesal—namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tinggal kami berdua.

Aku merasakan pundakku yang sempat tegang melemas sehingga posisi dudukku merosot. Tas dalam pelukanku pun akhirnya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai sebelum aku terisak keras. Aku memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika Sasuke tidak datang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan tubuhku diraba-raba oleh enam pemuda brengsek itu jika Sasuke tidak datang.

"Bodoh!" bentak Sasuke sambil menarik kerah kemejaku hingga aku berdiri dan mendorong aku hingga menabrak jendela besar di belakangku.

"A-ah, S-Sasuke-kun!" pekikku tertahan karena merasakan punggungku sakit.

Sasuke mengeratkan cengkeraman pada kerah kemejaku dan membentak, "Mengapa kau datang sendirian ke kelas yang dipenuhi laki-laki, eh?! Kau mau cari mati?! Dasar bodoh!"

Aku merasa sakit hati saat mendengar ucapannya. Dengan kesal kutepis kedua tangannya dan kubalas bentakannya dengan setengah terisak, "M-mengapa k-kau tidak m-membiarkan ak-aku dijamah mereka saja j-jika kau hanya i-ingin membentakku?!"

Tak diduga, Sasuke menjatuhkan aku ke dalam pelukannya. Ia memelukku begitu erat sambil berkata, "Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu diperkosa oleh mereka, Bodoh?"

Ia kembali memanggilku 'Bodoh'. _Sial, aku merasa senang_.

Isakanku semakin keras di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Kulepaskan segala kekesalanku padanya melalui tangisan. Tanpa malu-malu aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya dan terisak di sana. Persetan dengan kemejanya yang basah.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pertanyaan dalam hatiku. Segera kulepaskan pelukannya. Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menatap tepat ke arah matanya lalu bertanya, "B-bagaimana k-kau b-bisa ada di sini?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu ia berkata, "Ke toilet."

Dengan heran aku mengerutkan keningku. "B-bukannya d-di lantai bawah a-ada toilet?"

Sasuke terdiam lagi dan kembali menjawab, "Dibersihkan."

Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya seratus persen dengan ucapannya. Tetapi aku memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dan mengangguk-angguk seakan aku mempercayainya.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu," kata Sasuke sambil menarik diri dariku. Ia segera berbalik badan dan berkata tanpa menengok ke arahku, "Jaga dirimu."

Sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku, aku memanggilnya, "S-Sasuke-kun!"

Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke kiri—masih tetap tidak melihatku—dan menyahut, "Apa?"

"Um, a-ano. A-arigatou," gumamku, entah aku tak tahu ia mendengarnya atau tidak.

Namun setelahnya, aku segera tahu ia mendengarnya karena kulihat otot pipinya sedikit tertarik—menandakan ia tersenyum—lalu ia mengangguk dan berkata, "Hn."

Setelahnya, ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar dengan gila. Aku tersenyum kegirangan dan memeluk diriku sendiri—berkhayal bahwa Sasukelah yang memelukku. Aku berbuat demikian hingga tak sadar bel masuk telah berbunyi, dan sebagian besar murid kelasku yang masuk ke kelas memandangku dengan aneh.

xxx

Aku masih membayangkan betapa senang dan leganya aku tadi saat tiba-tiba Sasuke datang untuk menyelamatkan aku dari tangan-tangan jahat anak-anak laki-laki tadi. Ia bersikap sangat heroik dan memukauku. Senyuman dan rasa hangat pelukannya masih dapat kubayangkan dengan jelas. Ia menyentuhku dengan sebuah perasaan besar yang jelas sekali kurasakan mengaliri tiap-tiap nadiku.

Aku mulai berani berpikir bahwa Sasuke tidak benar-benar membenciku, dan memiliki alasan khusus yang membuatnya mendadak dingin dan terkesan kejam kepadaku. Bahkan aku berani berpikir bahwa hubungan kami akan kembali seperti semula. Saat aku bisa berjalan di sebelahnya dengan leluasa. Saat aku bisa mendengar suara _baritone_-nya yang mengalir lembut dalam rongga telingaku.

Saat baru keluar dari ruang kelas pada jam pulang, aku tak membuang-buang waktu lagi untuk segera meminjam kunci ruang musik dari Kurenai-sensei. Setelah dengan mudahnya aku mendapatkan kunci itu, aku bergegas menuju ke ruang musik, namun langkahku terhenti karena melihat Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di depan ruang perpustakaan. Kepalanya sedikit melongok ke dalam, dan ia terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

Aku menggigit bibir untuk menahan senyum. Tak banyak bicara, aku menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya. Sasuke dengan cepat menoleh ke arahku dan memandangku dengan kening berkerut sementara aku tersenyum padanya.

"S-Sasuke-kun, m-maukah k-kau berlatih musik denganku?" tanyaku dengan takut-takut.

Sasuke memandang tak suka ke arahku, membuat aku sedikit terlonjak. Pergi ke manakah pandangan lembut yang ia berikan saat jam makan siang tadi?

"Membuang-buang waktu saja," ujarnya dingin sambil menatap tajam ke arahku.

Kurasakan dadaku mulai terasa sesak. Ternyata perkiraanku salah. Hubungan kami sama sekali tidak akan membaik hanya karena kejadian kecil semacam tadi. Tetapi kurasa memang ia memiliki alasan khusus yang membuatnya terlihat begitu membenciku, yaitu ia muak padaku.

Dengan lesu aku memaksakan seulas senyum dan berkata, "B-baiklah kalau begitu. Ak-aku akan berlatih sendiri."

Aku membalikkan badanku, dan baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan, Sasuke menahan pergelangan tanganku. Merasa terkejut, aku membalikkan badan dan kembali menatapnya. Ia terlihat melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar.

Berikutnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telingaku dan berkata, "Tunggu aku dalam dua puluh menit."

Meskipun tidak paham benar apa maksudnya, aku mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan perjalananku ke ruang musik di lantai dua setelah Sasuke melepaskan pergelangan tanganku.

xxx

Kembali pandanganku menangkap sebuah benda besar nan elegan berwarna putih saat baru kubuka pintu ruang musik. Benda itu begitu indah dan berkilauan, mengingatkanku pada memori dua hari yang lalu. Memori yang sangat miris di mana Sasuke menciumku namun akhirnya secara tiba-tiba menjadi dingin dan kejam padaku.

Aku mencabut kunci dari lubang kunci, masuk, dan menutup pintu ruang musik. Setelah itu aku mendekati benda besar putih elegan itu dan duduk di belakangnya. Kutekan satu tuts dan kembali kurasakan rasa hangat menjalari tiap-tiap pembuluh darahku ketika mendengar satu not yang menurutku sangat merdu.

Seperti dua hari yang lalu, aku seakan masuk ke dalam duniaku sendiri ketika memainkan nada-nada buatanku sendiri. Terhanyut dalam segala perasaan yang kusalurkan melalui dentingan piano. Aku memainkannya sembari memejamkan mata, menikmati tiap melodi yang dikeluarkan piano itu dengan bantuan sepuluh jemariku.

Setelah agak kelelahan memainkan piano, aku menghentikan permainanku. Kemudian kudongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap jam dinding. Sudah lima belas menit sejak Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia akan datang dalam waktu dua puluh menit. Aku menghela napas. Sudah pasti Sasuke tidak akan datang.

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mulai menjelajahi ruangan musik besar dengan berbagai alat musik ini. Kusentuhkan jemariku kepada tiap-tiap alat musik yang ada di sana. Mulai dari Drum hingga Sakuhachi—alat musik tradisional Jepang. Aku tersenyum. Aku merasa tiap alat musik memiliki jiwa dan perasaan. Seperti halnya manusia yang memainkannya. Itu terbukti dari bagaimana perasaan seseorang akan tersalurkan dari benda-benda itu. Menurutku perasaan orang, yang memainkan alat musik, akan sampai pada pendengarnya karena alat musik itulah yang membantu kami menyalurkannya.

Kutatap lagi jam dinding di dinding bagian atas dekat pintu. Aku menghela napas lagi saat kulihat waktu sudah menunjukkan satu menit sebelum dua puluh menit yang dijanjikan Sasuke. Hah, sudah barang tentu ia tidak akan sampai di sini.

Merasa bosan menunggu, aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Aku mengeluarkan kunci ruang musik yang kumasukkan ke dalam saku kemejaku dan melangkahkan kedua kakiku untuk mendekati pintu. Baru saja aku hendak membukanya, pintu itu terbuka sebelum aku berhasil menyentuhnya. Sesosok manusia berseragam sekolah laki-laki pun mendadak muncul di depan hidungku. Aku mendongak dan kulihat wajah datar dengan mata hitam itu memandangku sambil tersenyum _sangat_ tipis.

"Tepat waktu, bukan?" tanyanya sambil berjalan melewatiku.

Aku tidak bergerak dan hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian tersenyum. Setelah menutup pintu ruang musik, aku berjalan ke arah sosok tadi berjalan—ke tempat piano berada. Ia sudah duduk di bangku yang ada di belakang piano, dan sudah bersiap memainkannya. Aku tetap diam pada tempatku dan memandangnya. Ia memandangku dan mendengus.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandangiku? Kemarilah," ujarnya sambil menggeser sedikit letak bokongnya, menyisakan tempat untuk aku duduk. "Aku tidak suka main sendirian."

Sambil tersenyum gugup aku berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lagu apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah memanas. Entahlah, duduk di sebelahnya saja sudah membuatku merasa gugup hingga nyaris mati.

"Terserah," jawabnya dingin.

Aku pun memulai permainan seperti tadi, dengan menekan sebuah tuts dan nada-nada mulai meluncur dari piano itu, akibat permainanku dengan Sasuke. Musik ini terdengar lembut tetapi juga memancarkan ketegasan dalam nadanya. Musik ini terkesan seperti perpaduan antara kepribadian kami yang cukup berbeda—aku yang terlalu lemah dan terkesan rapuh yang dipadukan dengan sosok tegas dan dingin sekaligus hangat milik Sasuke.

Kami akhirnya menyudahkan permainan kami setelah melakukannya selama dua puluh tiga menit—kira-kira. Terjadi keheningan yang canggung selama beberapa detik setelah kami memutuskan untuk sama-sama berhenti menekan tuts-tutus piano itu. Karena merasa tidak akan terjadi perbincangan berarti di antara kami, aku berdiri dan mengambil tasku lalu mulai berjalan. Baru beberapa langkah, tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kiriku. Otomatis aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik menghadapnya yang sudah berdiri.

"Mengapa pergi?" tanyanya sambil menatap dalam-dalam kedua mata _amethyst_-ku.

"A-ano, a-aku—" aku menggantung ucapanku karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Jangan pergi dulu," ucapnya dengan nada memaksanya yang biasa—oh tentu saja ia masih tetap Tuan-Sok-Elegan-Yang-Penggerutu-dan-Pemaksa, "Aku ingin berdua saja denganmu."

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik. Dapat dibuktikan dari betapa sesaknya dadaku saat ini karena dipenuhi perasaan yang sangat besar. Kurasakan rasa hangat mulai menjalari tubuhku mulai dari ujung kaki hingga berhenti di wajahku. Kubalas tatapannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, sementara ia hanya menatapku dengan datar.

"T-tapi I-Ino-s-senpai?" gumamku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Jangan berisik," kata-kata khasnya mengalir dari bibir tipisnya yang memancarkan ketegasan, "Izinkan aku menciummu, Nona."

Aku kembali membelalakkan mataku saatmendengar kalimatnya yang terakhir.

"T-tak seperti b-biasanya kau minta izin," sahutku dengan berupa gumaman tidak jelas.

Sasuke mengangkat daguku dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Saat aku baru mendongak, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah Sasuke yang mengerutkan keningnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"_Seperti biasanya_?" ulangnya, "Memangnya berapa kali aku menciummu?"

Ah, benar. Ia tidak ingat saat ia mencuri ciuman pertamaku. Ia sama sekali tidak ingat.

"M-maksudku s-seperti d-dua ha—"

Tanpa memedulikan kelanjutan kalimatku, Sasuke segera meletakkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Mataku yang semula membelalak akhirnya terpejam menikmati perasaan yang ia salurkan melalui bibirnya. Saat ia menciumku, aku menjadi percaya pada kata-kata Naruto bahwa Sasuke mencintaiku seperti halnya ia mencintai piano. Kuangkat tanganku, dan mulai kugenggam kemeja bagian dada Sasuke dengan erat.

Kemudian ia melepaskan ciumannya.

Aku kecewa, namun ternyata itu bukan berarti semuanya berakhir. Ia ternyata hanya ingin menarik napas karena untuk yang keempat kalinya ia kembali menciumku. Tetapi yang kali ini jauh lebih liar dari sebelumnya. Ciuman yang jauh lebih dalam dan terkesan penuh napsu. Namun aku tidak peduli. Kuikuti saja permainan yang ia ciptakan untuk kami.

Akhirnya permainan Sasuke selesai. Wajahnya tampak memerah. Tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahku, Sasuke menyambar tasnya yang tadi ia lempar secara asal. Kemudian ia berkata, "Ayo kuantar pulang."

Perkataan itu terkesan lebih seperti perintah dari pada ajakan. Sebelum menunggu Sasuke memaksaku, aku segera mengangguk dan berjalan di belakang Sasuke yang lebih dulu berjalan ke luar ruang musik.

xxx

Kami berhenti di depan hutan pinus, tempat di mana semua orang bisa memandang dengan jelas rumah besar yang sudah termakan usia. Sasuke terperangah dengan mata membelalak saat dilihatnya rumah besar itu. Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kau tinggal di dekat sini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pandang dari rumah besar itu. Tangannya menggenggam kemudi mobil dengan sangat erat.

Aku mengangguk. Setelahnya aku sadar ia tidak akan melihat gerakanku karena matanya yang terpaku pada suatu objek yang jelas sedang bermain-main di memorinya. Kemudian aku berkata 'ya' dengan suara yang hampir tak ada.

"Di sebelah mana?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini ia memandangku seperti sedang menelaah tiap inci tubuhku. Aku sedikit risih dengan pandangannya yang terkesan menilai. Tebakanku, ia sedang membandingkan aku dengan bayang-bayang samar 'gadis di masa lalunya'.

Aku menunjuk ke hutan pinus dan menjawab, "Di seberang hutan pinus, jauh di belakang rumah lama_mu_."

Sasuke terkesiap mendengar perkataanku. Ia membelalakkan mata sembari menatapku tidak percaya. Kemudian ia bertanya dengan suara bergetar, "B-bagaimana k-kau tahu?"

Aku menurunkan pandanganku ke arah ujung sepatuku yang bergerak-gerak canggung. Sembari tersenyum miris dan menahan air mata, aku menggeleng dan bergumam, "Hanya asal bicara."

Sambil menghembuskan napas berat, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia meletakkan kedua sikunya pada kemudi mobil dengan tangannya yang berdiri secara vertical. Kemudian ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat, dengan dahi tertempel pada kemudi mobil. Berikutnya kudengar suara seperti isakan, dan kulihat pundaknya bergetar.

Sasuke menangis.

"S-Sasuke-kun," panggilku sambil menyentuh pundaknya dengan ujung jari-jariku. Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah mengingatkannya pada 'kenangan masa lalu_nya_'.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh pergi," kata Sasuke tanpa bergerak. Ia bilang bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, tetapi suaranya yang serak jelas menggambarkan kesedihannya yang mendalam. Menyadari aku yang tak kunjung turun dari mobil, Sasuke berkata dengan suara yang terkesan tidak sabar, "Pergilah."

Aku pun mengangguk, mengucapkan terimakasih, dan turun dari mobil Sasuke.

xxx

Setelah kejadian di dalam mobil tadi, aku melamun berjam-jam di dalam kamarku. Dapat kudengar suara derit serangga yang minta diberi makan, namun aku tidak menghiraukan mereka karena sedang sibuk berkutat dalam pikiranku. _Mikoto, Miki, Maru, Mari, Moko, maafkan aku ya. Aku sedang tidak _mood _bergerak._

Aku tidak menyangka, bahwa Sasuke sangat memikirkan _aku_ yang pernah hadir dalam masa lalunya. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa perasaannya, saat ia terpaksa meninggalkan _aku_, adalah sangat terpukul. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa usahanya untuk melupakan_ku_ merupakan perjuangan yang sangat sulit baginya.

Ia tidak melupakan _aku_ untuk kesenangannya sendiri. Ia hanya takut_ aku_ akan terus membayanginya dalam malam-malam gelapnya.

Dan aku terlalu egois untuk memikirkan kemungkinan Sasuke yang merasa sangat terbebani. Aku tidak tahu bahwa tidak hanya _aku_ yang merasa kehilangan. Tetapi juga Sasuke.

xxx

Sampai istirahat siang hari ini, aku tidak melihat Sasuke. Apakah ia kembali menghindariku? Aku sebenarnya masih sangat heran bagaimana mungkin Sasuke menjadi seperti bunglon yang terus berubah-ubah sesuai dengan tempat dan kondisinya. Di saat dalam keramaian, Sasuke tidak pernah lagi menegurku dan bersikap hangat padaku. Berbeda saat kami hanya berdua. Ia senantiasa tersenyum dan terkadang menyentuhkan bagian tubuhnya padaku untuk menyalurkan sebuah perasaan besar yang menghanyutkanku.

Aku berjalan ke belakang sekolah untuk mencari tempat untuk makan, melewati banyak sekali pengurus OSIS yang terlihat sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pentas seni minggu depan. Seperti dua hari yang lalu, Naruto dan Sakura menawarkan tempat duduk kosong di depan mereka untuk aku duduki. Namun aku menolaknya dengan alasan ingin mencari suasana baru selain kantin—karena jika aku mengatakan 'aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian' sambil tertawa canggung, aku berani taruhan mereka akan mengatakan 'kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu' dengan serempak dan membuatku terpaksa menyerah. Ya, mereka orang-orang baik.

Baru saja aku duduk di lantai, yang berada di pinggiran gedung sekolah bagian belakang, dan membuka kotak bekalku, sinar matahari yang semula menerpaku mendadak terhalang tiga sosok manusia yang berdiri menjulang di depanku.

Spontan aku mendongak dan seketika keringat dingin menjalari punggungku saat kulihat siapa yang berdiri di sana. Ino dan kedua temannya di kedua sisinya. Yang satu berambut kuning dengan kuncir empat di belakang kepalanya—konyol—dan yang satunya berambut biru dengan sebuah jepitan besar berbentuk bunga di atas kepalanya sebelah kiri—juga konyol. Mereka memandangku dengan kejam seakan berkata, 'kami akan menerkammu di sini.'

"Hyuuga Hinata," desis Ino, "Di sini kau rupanya."

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya memandang mereka dengan ketakutan. Untung suasana di sini tidak terlalu sepi karena aku berani bersumpah jika ini sepi, maka semua orang akan mendengar suara gemeletuk gigiku.

Temannya yang berambut kuning berjalan mendekatiku. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menepis kotak bekal di pangkuanku sehingga jatuh dan isinya tumpah semua.

"Be-bekalku!" seruku sebelum orang berambut kuning itu menarik kerah bajuku dengan kasar dan mendorong aku hingga terbentur dinding di belakangku.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan bekalmu!" bentak gadis berambut kuning sambil menekan tubuhku dan membuatku meringis.

"Sudah, Temari-chan, biar aku yang mengurusnya karena ia yang merebut kekasihku," ujar Ino sambil menahan tangan Temari. Ia maju beberapa langkah, dan kini ialah yang berdiri tepat di depanku. "Senang, ya ditolong oleh Sasuke kemarin?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Aku melirik ke sana ke mari berusaha mencari celah untuk melarikan diri. Namun posisiku yang terkepung membuat kemungkinan melarikan diri menjadi sangat mustahil.

"Jawab pertanyaan Ino, adik kelas kurang ngajar!" bentak temannya yang berambut biru sambil menampar pipi kananku.

Tubuhku gemetar ketakutan. Inilah kali pertama ada kakak kelas yang melabrakku, apalagi dengan perbandingan jumlah masing-masing kubu yang sangat tidak adil. Satu lawan tiga. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menang melawan mereka. Aku mendesah dalam hati, merasa menyesal telah berhenti dari klub karate beberapa tahun yang lalu, yang hanya kuikuti dua hari dan segera kutinggalkan karena merasa takut.

Dan kesalnya lagi, sudah terpojokkan dan tak mempunyai ilmu bela diri, aku tidak memegang senjata! Andaikan aku membawa tas selempangku, aku bisa melempar stoples kaca yang senantiasa kubawa ke arah wajah 'cantik' mereka—ide yang sama ketika aku disudutkan enam laki-laki bejat di dalam kelas kemarin.

"Bagaimana latihan musiknya kemarin, Hyuuga?" tanya Ino lagi. Aku terkejut. Bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui tentang latihan musikku dengan Sasuke? A-apakah ia ada saat itu? Setahuku, kami—aku dan Sasuke—hanya berdua di lantai dua saat itu. Kurasa ada seorang mata-mata yang membocorkan ini pada Ino. Ino tertawa dengan suara melengking. Ia menampar pipi kiriku—wajahku kini simetris—dan berseru, "Berani-beraninya kau mendekati Sasuke!"

Temari dengan geram menampar pipi kiriku lagi, sedang aku hanya bergetar ketakutan di tempat. Kemudian gadis berambut kuning dan berkuncir empat itu menjambak rambutku, hingga kepalaku tertarik ke belakang. Teman Ino yang satunya—yang berambut biru—pun juga hendak menampar lagi pipi kananku. Aku bersiap dengan jurus memejamkan mata—agar aku tidak melihat proses tangannya mendarat pada pipiku.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Tangan itu tidak juga menyentuh pipiku. Aku perlahan-lahan memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata dan terkejut saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di antara Ino dan gadis rambut biru dengan posisi tubuh agak di belakang. Ia menahan tangan kanan Si Gadis Rambut Biru sembari memandang Ino dengan geram. Jelas sekali siapa yang hendak menamparku, namun orang itu justru menatap Ino. Itu membuktikan dengan jelas siapa yang mencari masalah.

"Cukup, Ino," ujar orang itu sembar melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Si Gadis Rambut Biru.

"T-tapi S-Sasuke-kun—"

"Jangan sentuh Hinata-chan lagi. Bukankah aku sudah mengingatkanmu?" ujarnya dengan dingin.

"Tetapi ia sudah kegenitan mendekatimu! Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku—"

Lagi-lagi Ino tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Sasuke segera memotong, "Itu kesalahanku. Aku yang melanggar aturan. Sekarang pergilah. Kau boleh menjadi pacarku sepuasmu asalkan kau tidak mendekati Hinata-chan lagi."

Deg.

Ino menatap aku dengan kesal, lalu menarik kedua temannya untuk pergi.

Aku menghela napas, merasa lega sudah terbebas dari tiga kakak kelasku itu. Saat sudah bebas, aku justru menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kurasakan pundakku disentuh oleh Sasuke, dan aku langsung mendongak untuk menatap matanya. Ia memeluk tubuhku dengan singkat.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Semua sudah kukendalikan," ujarnya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku mengangguk dan menghapus air mataku. Kepalaku tiba-tiba memutar untuk melihat kotak makanku yang sudah berakhir menyedihkan di bawah kakiku dengan posisi terbalik sehingga semua makanan yang kusiapkan sejak pagi tumpah ruah di lantai.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangku dan berkata, "Biar aku yang menggantinya."

"T-tidak u-usah," tukasku cepat sebelum ia sempat memberikan aku uang dari dompetnya, "A-aku tidak lapar."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke mengangguk dan memasukkan kembali dompetnya pada saku celananya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Aku pergi dulu." Dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa menoleh lagi.

Melihar kepergian Sasuke, aku merasa sedih. Padahal aku mengharapkan Sasuke memelukku lebih lama dan berkata 'aku ada di sisimu, Hinata' lalu ia mencium bibirku. Namun jelas itu tidak mungkin. Aku berjongkok untuk membersihkan nasi dengan nori yang berserakkan di lantai, dan saat itulah aku mendadak mengingat kalimat Sasuke tadi kepada Ino.

'_Kau boleh menjadi pacarku sepuasmu asalkan kau tidak mendekati Hinata-chan lagi_.'

Jadi itu penyebab Sasuke menjadi seperti bunglon. Ia memacari Ino hanya agar Ino—yang mungkin mengancamnya akan menyakitiku—tidak jadi menyakitiku. Aku tersenyum perih mendengar itu. Ini adalah cerita pengorbanan cinta yang buruk dan menyedihkan. Aku tak tahu harus senang atau sedih.

Tiba-tiba, saat aku hampir terjatuh dalam keterpurukan, perkataan Naruto terngiang-ngiang dalam benakku.

'_Teme sama sekali tidak mencintai Ino, walau sedikitpun. Sama sekali tidak._'

'…_Kalau ternyata dugaanku tentang kau yang menyukai Sasuke itu benar, berusahalah untuk mendapatkannya. Peluang untukmu begitu besar, Hinata-chan! Jadi kau tak perlu takut. Itu pun jika kau mau._'

Seiring dengan tanganku yang menutup kotak makanku, aku tersenyum cerah. Naruto benar. Peluang untukku begitu besar dan aku tidak boleh berhenti berusaha untuk mendapatkan Sasuke meskipun aku harus berakhir dengan hasil kekejaman Ino.

Aku berdiri dari tempat itu dan pergi ke kelas dengan perasaan riang.

xxx

Jam makan siang ini ternyata masih tersisa waktu yang sangat banyak. Karena bingung hendak melakukan apa, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk bermain piano di ruang musik. Seperti biasa, aku menjumpai Kurenai-sensei dan meminjam kunci ruang musik, dan—seperti biasa pula—Kurenai-sensei memberikannya dengan mudah padaku.

Aku berpikir mungkin dengan bermain piano, aku bisa melupakan sejenak perasaanku yang sedang tidak menentu ini, dan juga melupakan sejenak kemungkinan masalah yang akan menimpaku.

Di tengah-tengah permainanku, aku melihat Kurenai-sensei tengah berjalan masuk—entah sejak kapan ia membuka pintu. Aku segera menghentikan permainanku saat melihat Kurenai-sensei, karena merasa malu.

"Mengapa dihentikan? Lanjutkan saja. Permainanmu sangat indah," kata Kurenai-sensei dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Aku tersipu malu mendengar Kurenai-sensei memujiku.

"A-ah, S-sensei terlalu berlebihan," ujarku dengan wajah yang memanas.

Namun Kurenai-sensei menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum, dan berkata, "Tidak. Aku serius. Kau sangat berbakat, Hinata."

Mendengar pujian itu, aku tersenyum dan kembali terhanyut pada permainan pianoku. Setelah kira-kira lima menit memainkan piano, aku menghentikannya, dan melihat Kurenai-sensei bertepuk tangan dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia terlihat sangat senang mendengarkan permainanku.

"Hinata, kau tahu minggu depan ada pentas seni, bukan?" tanya Kurenai-sensei dan aku mengangguk, "Pulang sekolah nanti, ambillah undangan di tempatku. Akan kubuatkan undangan untukmu agar bisa menjadi pengisi acara pentas seni."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Jujur saja aku merupakan tipe orang yang mudah demam panggung. Aku segera mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tanganku dan menolaknya dengan halus, "T-tidak, K-kurenai-sensei. A-aku m-mudah demam panggung!"

"Aku memaksa. Kau harus mau," ujar Kurenai-sensei sambil tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan bakat muridku tidak diketahui orang lain—jika aku mengetahuinya."

_Mati aku_! Kurenai-sensei sudah memaksaku, dan itu artinya aku harus menurutinya. Tetapi bagaimana? Kalau sendirian, sudah dapat dipastikan aku akan pingsan saat itu juga. Tetapi bagaimana jika berdua? Mungkin kegugupanku akan berkurang sedikit. Saat itu jugalah wajah Sasuke melayang di benakku.

"A-ano Kurenai-sensei, a-aku a-kan ikut jika bersama _partner_ bermain pianoku," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Kurenai-sensei mengerutkan kening. Ia berkata, "Sepertinya tahun ini hanya kau yang bisa bermain piano, Hinata."

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar. "A-ada satu lagi. L-laki-laki. Namanya Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Sasuke yang _mana_? Apa nama keluarganya?" tanya Kurenai-sensei sambil berpikir.

_Nama keluarga? Bodohnya aku tidak tahu._ Aku menggigit bibir, lalu menjawab, "Eng, a-aku t-tidak tahu nama keluarganya. T-tetapi ia anak kelas dua."

"Ah! Aku tahu. Maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke, 'kan? Laki-laki berambut hitam, dengan kulit putih, yang sangat dingin. Benarkah ia bisa bermain piano?" tanya Kurenai-sensei dengan nada meragukan.

"J-jauh lebih hebat dari aku," timpalku dengan nada menggebu-gebu.

"Baiklah. Tetapi kau yang mengajaknya, ya? Aku tidak yakin ia mau. Kalau begitu, akan kubuatkan surat untuk kalian berdua," kata Kurenai-sensei, dan tepat setelahnya bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Kurenai sensei segera berkata, "Sudah kau kembali saja ke kelas, biar aku yang menguncinya."

Aku mengangguk, lalu berdiri untuk pergi setelah sebelumnya mengatakan beribu-ribu terimakasih untuknya.

xxx

Kemarin aku baru mengambil surat undangan yang diberikan Kurenai-sensei untukku dan Sasuke. Selain memberikan surat undangan spesial, Kurenai-sensei juga memberikan aku hal spesial untuk memegang kunci duplikat ruang musik, dan hak istimewa untuk menggunakan ruang musik sesukaku.

Aku ingat betapa kemarin aku menggenggam kedua undangan itu dengan erat saking senangnya, hingga dua kertas malang itu lecak. Neji, sepupuku, mengatakan bahwa ia turut bersuka cita aku akan tampil di pentas seni. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa ia akan menonton aku saat aku tampil minggu depan meskipun sudah kularang puluhan kali.

Dan saat ini, aku tengah mempersiapkan hatiku untuk menemui Sasuke dan memberikan surat undangan itu padanya. Setelah keberanianku terkumpul, aku berjalan ke mejanya di kantin pada jam makan siang. Ia tengah duduk bersama Ino di sebuah meja, dan di meja sebelah mereka ada Temari dan Si Gadis Rambut Biru. Keberadaan tiga perempuan menyebalkan itu membuatku sedikit gentar, namun aku memutuskan untuk membulatkan tekadku.

"S-Sasuke-kun," panggilku saat aku sudah berhasil melangkahkan kakiku ke sebelah tempat duduk Sasuke.

Ketiga perempuan keparat itu memperhatikanku dengan pandangan tidak suka, sementara Sasuke menatapku seakan berkata, 'Sedang apa kau di kandang buaya?'

"Hn," sahut Sasuke acuh tak acuh—atau _berpura-pura_ acuh tak acuh?

Aku membuka surat undangan itu dan memegangnya di depan wajah Sasuke, sehingga kertas undangan itu menggantung di hadapannya. Ia mengerutkan kening dan membaca apa yang terlampir di sana.

"Ini s-surat undangan s-spesial dari Kurenai-sensei. K-kita akan b-berduet," ujarku sambil tersenyum dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh harapan.

Keheningan sejenak. Sasuke tampak menimbang-nimbang akan memberi tanggapan apa untukku. Dan tanggapan yang ia berikan sangat jauh berbeda dari harapanku.

Ia berdiri sambil menyambar kertas di hadapannya. Kemudian ia menatapku dingin sembari menyobek-nyobek kertas itu di depan mataku, lalu berkata, "Tidak berguna dan menghabiskan waktu."

Aku mematung di tempatku saat ketiga perempuan itu menertawakan aku dengan nada mencemooh. Pandanganku berubah kelabu. Harapanku dihancurkan begitu saja oleh Sasuke. Padahal aku hanya berusaha seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, namun aku tidak tahu kalau hasilnya akan sesakit ini. Aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke ternyata akan melakukan itu padaku.

Aku tersenyum getir. Pandanganku tak berani tertuju pada Sasuke, sehingga aku menerawang ke arah tanah. Dengan suara bergetar aku berkata, "K-kalau begitu… terimakasih."

Dan aku pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan yang sama sekali mati.

xxx

Aku menekan tuts piano yang ada di hadapanku dengan kasar. Kusalurkan segala perasaan benci—benci pada diriku sendiri—kepada piano malang yang mungkin merasa kesakitan. Air mataku meleleh dengan liar dan kurasakan hidungku berair sehingga aku berkali-kali harus menghirupnya lagi agar kembali masuk ke hidungku.

Nada yang kuhasilkan tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak sendu. Tidak halus. Dan tidak ceria. Nada yang kuhasilkan terdengar marah. Kebencian benar-benar terpancar dari melodi yang keluar dari piano itu.

Aku berani taruhan, jika ada seseorang sekarat dan hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh nada-nada indah dari permainan pianoku, ia akan mati dalam sekejap.

Aku membenci semuanya. Aku membenci permainan pianoku. Aku membenci sikap Sasuke yang seperti bunglon. Dan terlebih lagi, aku membenci diriku sendiri yang tidak berguna.

Tangisanku pecah lagi dan aku spontan menghentikan permainan pianoku. Hatiku perih. Dadaku terasa sesak dan sama sekali tidak merasakan apa pun selain rasa sakit yang menusuk. Aku merasa seperti Mikoto,kupu-kupuku, yang kutemukan jatuh tak berdaya di hutan pinus karena sayapnya yang terluka—tak mampu terbang dan merasa tidak berguna.

'Sayapku patah' hal itulah yang akan kujawab jika seseorang bertanya padaku mengapa aku menangis. Dan memang benar, aku sukses membuat Kiba, teman semejaku, merasa heran saat ia bertanya padaku di dalam kelas.

xxx

Aku menceritakan tentang Sasuke yang menolak untuk kuajak bermain berdua, dan Kurenai-sensei bilang bahwa ia merasa tidak kaget dan justru ia sudah tahu dari awal bahwa Sasuke akan menolak ajakanku.

Kurenai-sensei membantu aku memperbaiki beberapa hal dalam permainan pianoku yang tidak terlalu sempurna. Ia bilang bahwa tempo permainanku seringkali tidak beraturan. Ia mengajarkanku dengan sabar, dan aku cukup terpana saat ia mempraktekkan cara bermain piano yang lebih benar. Kurenai-sensei tampak menawan saat ia berjibaku dengan _grand piano_ putih itu. Sangat berkilauan. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke.

_Bodoh._ Masih saja ada Sasuke dalam pikiranku. Aku harus senantiasa fokus dalam permainan pianoku jika ingin menghasilkan nada yang sempurna.

Beberapa kali Kurenai-sensei mengatakan melodi yang kuhasilkan terdengar marah dan penuh kebencian. Saat ia menanyakan 'mengapa', aku hanya menjawab 'sayapku patah' dan ia tertawa seakan menganggap itu adalah lelucon terlucu yang pernah ia dengar.

Padahal memang benar. Memang benar bisa dikatakan bahwa 'sayap'ku patah, jika aku mengandaikan hatiku sebagai 'sayap'.

xxx

Hari pentas seni.

Tak terasa seminggu sudah berlalu sejak Sasuke mempermalukan aku untuk yang kedua kalinya di depan banyak orang. Dan tak terasa pula sudah seminggu Kurenai-sensei menjadi pelatih pribadiku. Aku mengucapkan berjuta-juta terimakasih padanya karena sudah menumbuhkan rasa percaya diri dalam diriku, dan ia hanya berkata bahwa ia sangat senang bisa membantuku karena ia begitu bangga akan kemampuanku yang tidak seberapa ini.

Aku memandangi wajahku di depan cermin toilet. Pipi dipoles merah, bibir dilapisi _lipstick_ berwarna _soft pink_ dan beberapa riasan di mataku yang membuatku terlihat menawan. Aku mengagumi diriku sendiri. Pandanganku kini teralihkan pada tubuhku yang dibalut gaun satin putih ketat yang memperlihatkan lekuk-lekuk tubuhku. Di kakiku ada sepasang _high heels_ berwarna putih juga—sepatu mendiang ibuku.

Dalam hati aku merapalkan doa, agar aku tidak pingsan saat nanti di panggung, dan aku juga berkata dalam hatiku bahwa malam ini akan menjadi malamku. Setelah menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat, dan membayangkan Neji yang tidak jadi hadir karena ada pertemuan dengan teman-teman sesama pecinta arsitekturnya, aku berjalan dengan tubuh tegap keluar dari toilet. Dan hal pertama yang aku lihat saat baru membuka pintu toilet adalah, sesosok pemuda tampan berambut raven dengan balutan jas putih lengkap dengan kemeja dan celana hitam. Di lehernya menggantung dasi panjang berwarna merah. Sepatu hitam mengkilap turut memperindah penampilannya.

Pemuda itu menatapku lurus-lurus dari bawah hingga ke atas—seperti yang aku lakukan padanya. Aku tidak mengabaikan tatapannya, dan hanya berjalan melewatinya. Aku berpikir, untuk apa aku harus mengabaikan orang yang telah menghancurkan dan melukai 'sayap'ku? Aku tak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya meskipun tak bisa kupungkiri terkadang rasa sakit yang tidak terbayangkan menyerang 'sayap'ku yang lukanya sudah menganga.

xxx

Kini tibalah giliranku untuk naik ke panggung. Kurenai-sensei mengatakan bahwa aku pasti bisa melakukan apa yang selama ini aku latih. Sebenarnya tak ada lagu spesifik yang akan aku mainkan, karena aku terbiasa membuat lagu secara spontan jika sudah berhadapan dengan piano.

Aku naik ke panggung dengan keringat membasahi telapak tanganku yang kukepal erat. Jujur saja aku merasa cukup gugup saat kudengar tepukan tangan dari para penonton yang menyambut kedatanganku ke atas panggung. Untuk menanggapinya, aku hanya terseyum canggung dan berjalan untuk duduk di bangku _grand piano_ putih yang sudah diangkat dari ruang musik ke panggung.

Baru saja jariku hendak menyentuh tuts piano, ada sebuah suara yang otomatis menghentikan pergerakanku.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan bermain tanpaku," ujar suara itu.

Spontan aku menoleh, dan pemuda yang tampak berkilauan dengan jas putihnya memandang aku sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia berjalan dan mengisyaratkan padaku untuk bergeser dan memberinya tempat. Angin yang berhembus di panggung _outdoor_ ini semakin memperburuk keadaanku yang merasa dingin saat melihat kedatangan Sasuke yang sangat tiba-tiba. _Bukankah ia bilang ini tidak berguna dan menghabiskan waktu_? _Apakah ia datang untukku_?

Saat kami sudah duduk berdua di balik piano, seluruh penonton tampak menahan napas. Aku membayangkan diriku dan Sasuke yang duduk di belakang _grand piano_ akan tampak sangat berkilauan. Oh, pasti bukan aku pusat kilaunya. Tetapi pemuda di sebelahku.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahku, menatapku seakan minta persetujuan. Sambil tersenyum, aku mengangguk dan saat itulah nada-nada lembut namun menggelegar yang luar biasa indah menghipnotis para penonton sehingga membuat mereka segera bertepuk tangan bahkan sebelum permainan kami berakhir.

Aku merasa bahagia, dan perasaanku ini kuserahkan pada piano yang kumainkan, agar ia menyalurkannya pada para pendengar kami. Perasaan bahagiaku tak lain berasal dari Sasuke yang pada akhirnya duduk juga di sebelahku sebagai _partner_ bermain pianoku.

xxx

Setelah pertunjukan kami—aku dan Sasuke—berakhir, ia segera pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan. Beberapa orang tampak mendatangiku dan berseru-seru untuk menyampaikan bahwa aku sangat menakjubkan dan segala macam yang lainnya. Aku hanya menanggapi dengan kata 'kalian berlebihan' atau 'ah, tidak juga' sambil tersenyum canggung dan mengibas-ngibas tanganku. Setelah itu, aku pamit untuk berganti pakaian.

Pakaian yang kupakai saat ini indah tetapi sangat merepotkan sehingga aku dari rumah sudah membawa pakaian ganti berupa _mini gown_ yang juga berwarna putih bermodel kemben dengan bagian bawah yang mengembang, sehingga mempermudah gerak kakiku. Aku melipat _long dress_ yang tadi aku kenakan dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas tangan yang cukup besar untuk memuat pakaian dan juga barang pemberian _Sasuke_ku.

Saat aku tak sengaja menyentuh kotak kaca berisikan dasi kupu-kupu dan jam tangan hijau milik _Sasuke_ku, aku tersenyum dan segera membulatkan tekadku untuk menunjukkan benda yang sudah lama ingin kutunjukkan ini, kepada sang empunya awal.

Aku melangkah keluar dari toilet dan bergegas mencari Sasuke sembari menggenggam erat kotak kaca di tanganku. Aku membayangkan, ketika aku menunjukkan dua benda di dalam kotak kaca ini, gerbang memori Sasuke akan terbuka lebar, matannya akan berkaca-kaca, lalu ia akan segera memeluk aku dalam pelukannya yang terhangat. Setelahnya ia mengatakan betapa ia merindukanku dan sangat mencintaiku.

Namun khayalanku itu terasa sangat bodoh ketika aku melihat pemandangan menyakitkan di depanku.

Aku melihat Sang Pemuda Raven Berjas Putih tengan mencium seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan ciuman dewasa di bibirnya—gadis itu Ino. Mataku terbelalak, dan mulai memancarkan air mata yang jelas melunturkan riasan wajahku. Tanganku mulai bergetar hebat, dan kotak kaca dalam genggamanku terjatuh dan pecah, menghasilkan suara yang sangat mengundang perhatian, karena di dalam ruangan ini hanya ada aku, Ino, dan Sasuke.

Kedua sejoli itu melepaskan ciumannya, dan samar-samar aku melihat Sasuke yang membelakangi aku segera menghadap aku dan memandangku. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku berlari menjauhi mereka dan dapat kudengar pula Sasuke berseru memanggil aku beberapa kali, namun segera terhenti entah karena apa.

xxx

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. 'Sayap'ku yang mulai sembuh akhirnya terluka lagi karena Sasuke mencengkeramnya dengan erat sehingga perban dan segala macam obat yang kuberikan bagi 'sayap'ku hancur berkeping-keping dan menyisakan luka yang kian mendalam. Sembari terisak kencang, aku berlari keluar dari sekolah. Aku merasakan kakiku sakit karena _heels_ yang aku kenakan. Dengan emosi aku melepas kedua sepatuku dan berlari dengan bertelanjang kaki.

Akhirnya aku sampai di hutan pinus. Tak kuhiraukan lagi suasana gelap yang menurut orang sangat mengerikan. Aku segera mencari Pohon Tua, dan setelah menemukannya, aku duduk dan bersandar padanya. Aku merasakan telapak kakiku perih karena aku yang berlari begitu cepat di atas aspal. Namun aku tidak peduli. Rasa sakit pada 'sayap'ku jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada yang di telapak kakiku. Aku menangis di sana, membiarkan udara dingin menusuk-nusuk tulangku, membiarkan nyamuk-nyamuk menghisap darahku—toh mereka juga akan segera mati setelah menggigit aku. Jadi untuk apa aku membunuh mereka?

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Naruto tentang Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mencintai Ino, menyebar dalam pikiranku. Itu semua bohong. Naruto hanya berniat untuk menghiburku. Tetapi tidak ada gunanya aku mempersalahkan Naruto. Toh memang kenyataannya aku hanyalah sampah yang pantas dibuang oleh Sasuke.

Kenangan akan Sasuke terputar bagai film dokumenter di dalam otakku. Kenangan akan pertemuan pertama kami di dekat Pohon Tua. Kenangan akan pertemuan kedua kami saat ia mempermalukan. Kenangan saat ia tertawa karena melihatku memakan teriyaki yang sangat menjijikkan. Kenangan saat ia memakan bekal bersamaku. Kenangan saat ia menciumku di ruang musik. Kenangan saat ia menjadi seperti bunglon setelahnya. Kenangan saat ia menyobek kertas undangan yang kuberikan untuknya dari Kurenai-sensei. Kenangan saat ia datang untuk bermain piano bersamaku. Dan akhirnya saat ia mencium Ino ketika aku hendak menceritakan tentang benda yang ia berikan untukku.

Ngomong-nomong soal benda itu, di mana mereka? Ah, aku menjatuhkannya. Tubuhku segera melemas setelah itu. Aku memang ingin melupakannya agar rasa sakit ini tidak terus menguasaiku, namun biarlah aku memiliki sedikit saja kenangan darinya. Dan ternyata aku memang tak boleh memilikinya. Pasti Sasuke tidak menghiraukan benda yang kujatuhkan tadi, dan pergi untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan Ino.

Angin malam musim gugur yang dingin mulai berhembus kencang, membuat mataku menjadi sangat berat. Kurasakan kepalaku mulai tertunduk, dan setelahnya aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi.

xxx

Aku terbangun dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Suasana masih sama. Masih sangat gelap. Tetapi ada yang berbeda di sini. Kepalaku bersandar pada sebuah benda kokoh di sebelah kananku. Aku melirikkan mataku, dan aku mendapati yang ada di sebelahku adalah sesosok pemuda dengan setelan jas putih. Aku tahu siapa orang ini.

"Kalau sudah bangun, mengapa masih bersandar?" tanya orang di sebelahku, membuat aku spontan duduk dengan tegak.

Aku memandangnya dengan getir. Sasuke. Sedang apa ia di sini? Mengapa ia ada di sini?

"M-mengapa k-kau di sini?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Aku tidak dapat mengontrol emosiku sehingga air mataku mulai membludak. Kembali aku melanjutkan perkataanku sembari terisak, "M-mengapa k-kau tidak m-mengurusi I-Ino saja?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk sembari memegang sesuatu. Aku tak dapat melihat apa yang ia pegang karena kondisi yang sangat gelap. Muak. Aku muak melihatnya. Dengan segera, kupungut sepatu yang kuletakkan di sebelah tubuhku, dan aku beranjak untuk berdiri, namun segera ditahan oleh sebuah tangan yang mencengkeram lembut pergelangan tanganku.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara lembutnya sembari menunjukkan benda yang ia pegang. Benda itu dasi kupu-kupu dan jam tangan hijau milik_nya_.

"Itu m-milikmu. A-ambillah da-dan bi-biarkan aku pergi," sahutku dengan dada yang terasa semakin sesak.

"Yang aku tanyakan, dari mana kau mendapatkan benda ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada memaksa yang sudah sangat biasa ia keluarkan.

"B-bukan urusanmu, 'kan? Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dan biarkan aku pergi!" jeritku marah.

"Ini urusanku karena benda ini sudah menghilang sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu," Sasuke tetap bersikeras untuk membuat aku menceritakannya. Aku merasa ia sudah mengingat apa yang terjadi. Jika memang begitu, ya biarkan saja ia mengingatnya. Bukankah aku bukanlah suatu pengaruh besar dalam hidupnya?

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya membungkam mulut sembari mengalihkan pandangan dengan tidak menghadap wajahnya. Kepalaku menghadap ke sebelah kiri dan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Kau mendengarku, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke. Aku tetap tidak bergeming. Sasuke tampaknya semakin jengah karena ia memaksa aku menghadapnya dengan cara memutar kepalaku secara paksa dengan tangannya yang memegang daguku. "Jawab aku."

Aku tak kuasa memandang matanya, sehingga aku menunduk untuk melarikan diri dari mata hitam kelamnya. Dengan isakan keras, aku mulai meracau tidak jelas, mengatakan dengan alur berantakan bahwa aku pernah bertemu dengan sosok laki-laki kecil berusia delapan tahun yang memberikan aku dua benda itu dan memberikan aku sebuah ciuman.

Terjadi keheningan panjang setelah ceritaku usai. Aku dengan takut-takut mencoba menatap wajahnya. Ternyata Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun melepaskan pandangnya selama aku bercerita. Ia terus menerus memandangku dengan intens. Mulutnya terbuka sebentar, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun segera dikatupkannya kembali.

Aku menghela napas dengan berat. Kepalaku rasanya pusing dan berputar-putar. Kusandarkan kepalaku pada batang Pohon Tua, dan aku memejamkan mataku untuk meredakan rasa pusing yang kian menjadi-jadi. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pipi kananku. Aku terlonjak saat merasakan jari-jari dingin itu mengenai kulitku.

Jelas sekali pelakunya adalah Sasuke. Aku tidak menghiraukannya, hingga rasa sesak kembali kurasakan. Kembali aku memejamkan mata, namun napas Sasuke yang terasa begitu dekat, yang berhembus di telingaku, membuatku kembali membuka mata. Hal pertama yang aku lihat saat membuka mata adalah mata. Sepasang mata dengan bola mata hitam yang sangat indah. Ia menatapku dengan dalam, dan tak lama kemudian kulihat sedikit air mulai keluar dari mata itu.

"Berdirilah," ujar Sasuke sambil menghela napas, mencegah tangisnya yang hampir keluar.

Aku menuruti kata-katanya tanpa banyak bicara, dan kemudian ia juga ikut berdiri. Sasuke berdiri di hadapanku dengan tangan masih menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun segera ia hentikan, dan ia memelukku. Memelukku dengan sangat erat hingga aku nyaris tidak dapat bernapas. Pelukan itu sarat akan kerinduan. Kurasa ia benar-benar sudah mengingat _aku_. Alih-alih menolak pelukannya, tanganku terangkat untuk melingkari lehernya, sementara kepalanya bersandar pada lekukan antara leher dan pundakku.

Sembari memejamkan mata, air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir. Perasaan yang selama ini kutahan-tahan pada akhirnya membuncah dari dalam dadaku. Aku sudah sampai pada puncak emosiku. Dengan isakan yang keras, aku mengiringi kecupan-kecupan yang diberikan Sasuke pada leherku. Ia tidak memberikan kecupan itu dalam rangka memenuhi kebutuhan rohaninya sebagai laki-laki. Tetapi sebagai penyaluran rasa sayang dan rindu yang dapat dengan jelas aku rasakan.

"Hinata-chan," panggilnya dengan kepala masih membenam di pundakku.

"Ya?" sahutku masih sesenggukan.

"Benarkah kau orangnya?" tanya Sasuke. Suara pemuda itu terdengar semakin pelan pada akhir kalimatnya.

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk sembari mempererat pelukanku, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Kami berpelukan cukup lama, saling melepas rindu satu sama lain. Kini aku merasa sangat bahagia. Pada akhirnya aku bisa benar-benar bertemu dengan Sasuke—maksudku Sasuke yang benar-benar _Sasuke_ku. Penantianku tidak sia-sia. Aku bersyukur dulu aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya di hutan pinus ini. Berharap ia kembali datang dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya, tersenyum padaku, dan memelukku seakan tidak akan pernah ia lepaskan lagi.

Dan semua itu terjadi. Ia memelukku seakan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi.

Akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukanku, namun aku tidak merasa kehilangan. Karena aku tahu, ia akan selalu bersamaku.

Pandangan matanya yang hangat hanya tertuju pada kedua mataku. Ia tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang—kata Naruto—sudah lama tak pernah ia keluarkan. Senyumannya kali ini berbeda dari senyumannya yang biasa, yang angkuh dan tidak berperasaan. Senyumannya kali ini juga berbeda dengan senyuman lembut yang ia berikan padaku di ruang musik saat kami untuk yang kedua kalinya berciuman. Senyumannya kali ini terlihat sangat bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang biasa tampak dalam diri anak kecil. Senyuman inilah yang kutunggu sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sejak dua puluh menit pertemuan kami yang pertama dulu. Dua puluh menit yang sanggup menyalurkan perasaan rindu yang begitu besar dan tidak terkira.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Sasuke dengan nada jenakanya yang tidak biasa—tanpa beban saat mengatakannya.

Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Aku menunduk malu mendengar itu. Namun tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa aku juga sangat mencintainya. Aku mendongak saat ia mengangkat daguku dengan satu jarinya. Kutatap lagi mata _onyx_-nya yang menawan, dan ia memandangku dengan pandagan menuntut—seperti memaksa aku untuk mengatakan hal yang sama.

"A-aku j-juga mencintaimu, S-Sasuke-kun. Sangat… mencintaimu," bisikku dengan sangat lirih.

"Kau anak perempuan, 'kan?" tanyanya, seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Aku mengangguk, namun kali ini tidak ragu-ragu seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Kemudian, ia menciumku dengan lembut dan singkat—seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Jadi begitu rasanya mencium orang yang kita cintai?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum lebar. Pertanyaannya kali ini juga tidak seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Namun tetap saja senyuman itu sama seperti yang dulu.

"M-mengapa k-kau menciumku?" tanyaku, berusaha mengikuti kejadian sepuluh tahun silam.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar. Kurasa ia sudah agak lupa dengan percakapan kita dulu. Kemudian ia menjawab masih dengan senyum lebarnya, "Karena aku mencintaimu, Bodoh."

Kemudian Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya di keningku, membuatku meringis kesakitan. Tak terasa air mataku kembali meleleh, dan aku tertawa di sela-sela air mataku. Tanpa menunggu Sasuke, aku segera melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya. Ia tampak tidak siap karena segera terjatuh ke belakang, hingga tubuhku sekarang menimpa tubuhnya yang cukup lebih besar dari tubuhku. Dengan wajah merona merah, aku menatapnya, dan ia tersenyum jahil sebelum ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Kami berpelukan dalam posisi terbaring, dan aku merasa sangat bahagia.

Sasuke mengobati luka pada 'sayap'ku. Mengobati dengan cinta yang ia racik sendiri. Mengobati luka yang sudah ia torehkan pada 'sayap'ku. Aku merasa senang akan kenyataan itu. Ia bertanggung jawab dengan segala perbuatannya yang membuat aku tidak bisa terbang selama beberapa saat. Dan kenyataan bahwa ia mengobatinya di tempat ia mulai menorehkan lukanya membuatku semakin merasa bahagia.

Kami kembali _bertemu_ di bawah Pohon Tua dalam keadaan yang nyaris sama dengan keadaan tahun-tahun silam. Ia datang dengan setelan jas kepadaku yang menggunakan rok. Ia datang dengan membawa pengobatan pada aku yang sama-sama terluka. Dulu kakiku yang terluka, dan ia mengobatinya tanpa sadar saat ia membawaku berjalan untuk bermain ke rumahnya. Dan kini 'sayap'ku yang terluka, dan ia mengobatinya tanpa sadar saat ia memelukku sambil menyatakan cintanya.

Ia tidak lagi membawaku ke rumahnya, tetapi membawaku ke dalam kehidupannya.

Kurasa aku sudah siap terbang bersamanya saat ini.

Sudah sangat siap.

* * *

**EPILOG**

"Neji-nii!" panggilku dari arah teras depan rumah. Aku tidak sendirian. Pinggangku saat ini dilingkari sebuah tangan besar milik seorang pemuda tampan yang akhirnya menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Tak ada jawaban, aku kembali berseru, "Neji-nii-san!"

Tak lama kemudian, keluarlah sosok berantakan yang tampak gusar akan panggilanku. Ia menggunakan kemeja yang empat kancing atasnya tidak terkancing. Ujung kemeja bagian bawahnya tampak mencuat ke sana kemari dari dalam celana panjangnya yang terlihat sobek di sana-sini. Kaca mata coklat yang membingkai matanya terlihat melorot, dan di telinga kirinya terselip sebuah pensil kayu yang tampak menyedihkan—kurasa pensil itu sudah harus pensiun dilihat dari pendeknya yang menyerupai kelingking bayi.

Aku memandang wajahnya dengan mata berbinar-binar, seperti tidak bisa melihat keadaannya. Persetan dengan keadaannya, aku sudah tahu ia baru saja berkutat dengan kertas besar berisi gambar-gambar arsitekturnya yang membuatku pusing setengah mati.

"Ada apa?" bentak Neji tidak sabar.

Aku tidak peduli akan tanggapannya, dan memperlebar senyumanku.

"Kau tidak lihat? Perkenalkan, ini _Sasuke kecil_ku!" ujarku pada Neji sambil mengangkat tangan kanan Sasuke untuk bersalaman dengan sepupuku.

Neji mengerutkan kening sambil memandangi tangan itu. Pandangannya naik ke arah wajah Sasuke. Ia meneliti tiap inci wajah Sasuke dengan kening berkerut. Aku sudah tahu apa tanggapannya. Dengan masih memandangi Sasuke, Neji menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dan menjabat tangannya.

"Imouto-chan, siapa _dia_?" tanya Neji. Nah, sesuai dugaanku.

Aku mendengus kesal dan menyahut, "Dia _Sasuke kecil_ku!"

"Ah, aku tidak mengerti!" ujat Neji sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan berbalik untuk kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"Laki-laki tadi kakakmu?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya setelah lama bungkam.

"Ya, ia kakak sepupuku. Kami tinggal berdua di sini selama orang tua kami mengurus perusahaan mereka di luar negri," jelasku panjang lebar dan Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut mengerti. Aku menarik lengan kirinya yang melingkari tubuhku, untuk menyuruhnya masuk. "Masuklah, aku ingin memperlihatkan serangga-serangga manisku."

Sasuke mengernyit sambil menahan langkahnya. "Kau masih suka serangga?" tanyanya dengan nada jijik.

Aku memberenggut saat mendengar nada bicaranya, lalu menyahut, "Dan kau sudah pasti masih tidak menyukai serangga. Tetapi ayolah, aku ingin memperlihatkannya padamu!"

Dengan berat hati Sasuke mengikuti langkahku menuju kamar. Aku membuka satu persatu 'rumah' seranggaku, dimulai dari Moko, si kupu-kupu berwarna kuning terang, sembari memperkenalkannya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ini Moko. Moko, ini Sasuke," ujarku sambil membuka penutup 'rumah' Moko.

"H-hai," sahut Sasuke sambil menjaga jarak aman. Aku terkikik mendengar sahutannya yang canggung.

Kemudian aku membuka 'rumah' milik belalang coklat tua bernama Mari dan memperkenalkannya dengan cara yang sama dengan Sasuke—dan ditanggapi dengan cara yang sama oleh Sasuke, namun kali ini terlihat lebih was-was.

Aku memperkenalkan Sasuke pada mereka satu persatu, hingga sampailah pada kupu-kupu putih dengan corak hijau bernama Mikoto, yang notabene kutemukan dalam keadaan terkapar karena sayapnya yang terluka.

"Sasuke-kun, ini Mikoto. Mikoto, ini Sasuke," ujarku sambil tersenyum dan memperlihatkan kupu-kupu cantik itu pada Sasuke.

Lama tak ada jawaban darinya, aku menolah untuk melihat wajahnya. Aku berani bertaruh wajah Sasuke saat ini sangatlah lucu. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan mata membelalak sempurnya. Ia memandangku dengan pandangan tidak percaya, dan aku heran akan hal itu.

"K-kau k-kenapa, S-Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku takut-takut, takut kalau Sasuke merasa tersinggung akan ucapanku.

"K-kau—" ucapannya digantung olehnya. Ia menggeleng-geleng, dan mulai berjalan mundur hingga terduduk di ranjangku. Ia memijit pelipisnya dengan tangan yang ditopangkan di atas paha kanannya.

"S-Sasuke-kun! K-kau sakit?" tanyaku panik sambil berjalan cepat menghampirinya. Saat aku hendak menyentuh tangannya, ia menepiskan tanganku sambil tetap menggeleng-geleng.

Aku terpaku melihatnya, merasa yakin bahwa ia marah padaku karena suatu hal.

Kemudian Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak dapat kuartikan. Campuran antara geli, kesal, kaget, dan heran. Ia berdiri menghadapku dan menghela napas.

"A-ada apa?" tanyaku lagi, masih dengan takut-takut.

"Tidak. Hanya saja—" ia kembali menggantung kalimatnya dengan menghela napas keras.

"_Hanya saja_ apa?" ulangku, semakin panik.

Ia menatap mataku lagi dan mengerang frustasi, "Mengapa kau memberi nama _kupu-kupu _dengan nama _ibuku_?!"

Ucapannya sukses membuatku melongo.

_The end._

* * *

**_WKWKKWK~ _Akhirnya apdet juga chapter 3-nya (yang sekaligus chapter terakhir) xD *sighing* meskipun udah nunda-nunda lama, tetep aja yah yang review dikit. *terisak* *narik ingus* #srroooottt**

**Tapi yaudah lah, aku nulis bukan untuk mendapat komentar kok ^^ tapi cuma usaha untuk berbagi aja~ berbagi khayalan ku ngehehehe~**

**Nah, sebelum kita capcuss, kita liat balesan ripiu yaah~ check it out!**

**-bluerose: **Aaah, arigatou rose-san x3 tentang itu.. um.. inget gak yaa?~ inget tuuh x3 alasan kenapa dia sama Ino pacaran juga ada di sini, tetapi cuma slight (silakan mengartikan sendiri ^^a) oke, at least: Arigatooou~

**-diamond:** Yeaah~ doumo arigatou~ xD

**-You-chao:** Waah, tapi sayangnya Gaara ai suki ga ada x( nanti aku bikin fiction sendiri aja yah yang ada Gaara-kun-nya x3 *baru nyadar ga pernah masukin Gaara ke story* ^^a Arigatou gozaimasu~

**-lavenderchia:** Iyaa, di sini Neji agak-agak mesum gitu (meskipun ga banyak diceritain). xD waah, bukan Kiba ituu~ tapi Suke-kun :3 Okeeh~ terimakasih banyak yaa~

**-Diane ungu: **ah, really? tapi kenapa ga teganya xD wkwkwk~ Tau tuh si _duck butt_, sok jual mahal banget padahal mau tuh sama Hina-hime. Cih. *dichidori* Uhuk. M-makasih b-uhuk-banyak yah, Diane-san uhukk.

**-Riz Riz 21: **Waaah, aku senang mendengarnyaa xD semoga kamu suka sampe chapter terakhir ini yaa xD arigatooouu gozaimasu~

**Yep, sekian lah review yang berhasil kudapat. Itu juga karena aku ngecek 'moderate reviews', baru bisa dapet segini Y^Y *miris* Tapi sekali lagi, aku nulis ini sekedar untuk menuangkan khayalanku dan membaginya kepada duniiaaa *nebar potongan kertas* *dilemparinsendal***

**Yeah, aku hanya berharap gak ada yang kecewa sama ending cerita ini. Karena aku udah 'do my best'. ^^**

**Ohya, aku lagi nulis fiction yaoi Kakashi-Iruka nih *garuk idung* ini pertama kalinya aku nulis fiction gak normal, karena diminta sama temenku -_- mesum emang tuh anak, kagak normal, ecchi, trus- *dia datang bawa sendal***

**A-ah, di-dia dateng, a-aku pergi dulu yah! *ngelukis di gulungannya Sai* Ninpou: Chouji giga! *terbang***

**Aduh, ada yang kelupaan! *nepok pantat* eh maksudnya *nepok jidat* *balik***

_**Never stop trying to be better and better!**_

_**-Anonymous Hyuuga-**_

_*terbang lagi*_


End file.
